Long Way to Happy
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: Meredith goes with Sadie to Vegas before her internship starts. What happens if that one weekend changes her life forever and she gets married?
1. Runaway

**A new story! I know the last thing I should be doing is starting a new story but I couldn't help myself.**

**This is a MerMark fanfic. I got the idea from the song 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood and 'Waking Up in Vegas' by Katy Perry. It's just something that popped into my head and I couldn't get it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

**Meredith POV**

"Now boarding, flight 211 to Las Vegas." I heard the cool voice flow out of the intercom at the airport.

"Sadie are you sure we should be doing this? I start my internship in a week. I should be preparing." I said in a hesitated voice.

"Come on Death! That's why we need to do this. You need to let loose. I am not here long, we are going to make the best of it! We are going to Vegas. We are going to gamble. We are going to get drunk. We are going to have fun."

I smiled. This weekend had a possibility to be awesome. I have one week until my internship at Seattle Grace Hospital starts. One week to have fun until I have to worry about work.

"Okay, let's go to Vegas!"

Sadie and I got on the flight and headed towards Vegas.

"Look at this place. It's so colorful." Sadie said in awe.

"It's Las Vegas, it's supposed to be colorful."

The taxi pulled up to the hotel we were staying at.

"Welcome to the New York New York hotel and casino. Are you checking in?" I looked at the almost too happy clerk behind the counter.

"Yes, one room reserved under Harris, Sadie Harris."

"Oh yes, a Penthouse Suite. Here are your two room keys. You are on the 41st floor and your room number is 4101. If you have any questions just call the front desk and anyone can answer them."

I smiled and followed Sadie to the elevator to get to our room. It was a spacious room with a private master bedroom. There was a small bar and a sitting area.

"Die this is a nice room."

"Thanks Death. We should be going or we will be late."

"Late for what?" I looked at her confused.

"Late to start having an awesome time. Let's go wander the strip, then we have to come back here and check out Coyote Ugly."

I nodded. "Obviously, I want to see if those girls really do dance on the bar."

The rest of the day we walked in and out of almost all of the other hotels on the strip. I hadn't had so much fun since Sadie and I went to Europe. At about 9 p.m. we returned to our hotel to get to Coyote Ugly. We walked into a room filled with loud music and scantly clad women. We maneuvered our way to the bar.

"Two shots of tequila." I ordered from a blonde wearing a cowboy hat. "Actually make that four shots." I corrected her.

Sadie looked at me, "Four shots?"

I smirked, "Two for you and two for me."

We both downed our shots in one gulp each. A few more shots later I noticed two men sit down next to us at the bar. Both were equally good looking. The one sitting next to me kept looking at me. He had darker hair, a chiseled jaw, and piercing blue eyes. He finally leaned towards me.

"I am Mark."

I giggled, "I am Meredith. It's nice to meet you, Mark."

"What brings you to Las Vegas Meredith?"

"I have to work in a week and I wanted to have fun before I have to work and be responsible. Why are you here?"

"My friend Derek and I came for a vacation of some sort I guess, before he starts his new job in a few days."

"Is that your friend Derek?" I asked gesturing to the perfect haired man next to him, who looked over when I said his name. "Hello friend Derek." I didn't wait for an answer.

He nodded and asked for another single malt scotch.

Mark looked over at me. "Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere quieter?"

I nodded and turned to Sadie who was having a conversation of her own with a guy. "I am leaving, I will see you in the room later."

She looked at the guy next to me. "Have fun." Was all she said before I left with Mark.

Mark and I walked out of the hotel onto the walking bridge that stretched across the busy street below. I just now noticed he had a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands.

"Oh a little bubbly!" I said. Which caused him to smile.

"Yes, I thought for a special occasion, we need a special drink."

I looked at him confusingly. "What special occasion?"

"I met a gorgeous wonderful girl tonight in a bar, that is occasion enough."

"Oh, where is the girl? We should let her have some champagne." I said smiling.

He frowned, "I met you in a bar. That is the occasion."

I smiled and drank my first glass of champagne. Mark followed my lead and drank his glass too. We had finished over half the bottle and both were a little more than tipsy. A lot more than tipsy actually.

"You know what Mark."

"What?"

"I like you. No I mean I think I really like you like you."

He smiled. "That's good because I really like you like you too."

"Oh! I know what we should do."

"What should we do, Meredith?"

"Since we both like each other a lot, we should go to The Little White Wedding Chapel."

Mark looked at me in disbelief. "Are you proposing to me Meredith?"

I nodded. "Yes, let's do it!"

"Okay, let's get hitched." And he poured us each another glass of champagne each, which finished the bottle.

We got up and made our way to The Little White Wedding Chapel. Mark made sure to buy rings on the way to the chapel. The ceremony was quick. The next thing I knew I was walking, well stumbling, down the side walk with my new husband.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know if I should continue! I already have chapters two and three wrote!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Eventually

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eventually**

**Meredith POV**

I woke up with a splitting head ache. It felt like someone had split my head down the middle with an axe. Damn tequila and champagne. I opened my eyes to a very unusual hotel room. It was beautiful and large. It definitely wasn't the one I remembered walking into with Sadie. I looked around and spotted a naked man in the same bed as I was. I then noticed I was also naked. I tried to remember all I could from the night before. I remembered Coyote Ugly, tequila, champagne, and sex. Lots and lots of sex. The guy next to me was Mark, or was it Mike, maybe it was Matt.

I lifted my left hand to try and hold my head together, when I saw it. It being a diamond ring. From what I can tell a two karat princess cut platinum diamond ring with two other half karat diamonds on the side. It was the ring. Was I engaged? Is that what happened last night? I remember something big happened last night. I quietly got out of the bed and put on my bra and panties. I looked through my purse and found out I didn't have my cell phone. So I took my hotel room key. I grabbed the phone off of the night stand and took it into the bathroom. I dialed the number on the card.

"Good Morning, New York-New York Hotel and Casino. How may I help you?"

I frowned at the lady's loud and chipper answer. "Um yes Sadie Harris's room please."

"Okay, one moment and I will transfer you."

I heard the boring elevator music. Then there was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sadie! It's Meredith."

"Death, where have you been? I haven't seen you since you left Coyote Ugly last night."

"I am at an unknown hotel with Max or Mark or something."

"Nice, when are you getting back here? I wanted to explore the city some more."

"Yeah, I am not sure."

"How are you not sure? Just sneak out and get to our hotel room. Which by the way, you left your cell at the bar last night. A thank you would be nice."

"Thanks for that. I just need to clear some things up with Mark or Mick, whoever. I think it is Mark. Actually, I am pretty sure that is his name."

"Clear what things up, Death?"

"I will be back at the room when I can." And I hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom to return the phone. As I did I noticed his eyes were open.

"Hello Meredith."

I smiled, "Hello Mark." I hope that was the right name. It seemed to be since he didn't make a face or correct me. "So, do you remember last night?"

He sat up, "We drank too much. And it appears we slept together."

I held up my left hand. "Do you remember this?"

He started laughing. "You don't remember? I thought it was one of the most memorable parts of the night."

I looked at him questioningly. "So you proposed to me?"

He shook his head, "No you proposed to me." When I didn't say anything he continued. "We were sitting outside the New York New York hotel. We had almost finished off the bottle of champagne when you declared your 'like' for me. Then you said we should go to the Little White Wedding Chapel and get married."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "No, we didn't get married. I didn't go that far, did I?"

"We even stopped at the 24-hour jeweler, why there is even a 24-hour jeweler is beyond me, so I could get the rings. That ring, and this ring," He said as he held up his left hand, which had a platinum and diamond band on the ring finger.

"Seriously! Seriously! Did I really just get married in Vegas?"

He was startled by my reaction. "It appears we both got married in Vegas. Both an equal part in this."

"How could I have been so stupid? My first time to Vegas and I get drunk and married on the first night. I am no longer Meredith Grey, I am Meredith-. Oh god, I don't know what my brand new last name is. I don't know anything about my shiny new husband. He could be a serial killer wanted in many states, and I don't even know. Wait, what is your last name? Which I guess is my last name now."

"Sloan, you are now Meredith Sloan."

Sloan why did I think I knew that name? Then I realized where I knew it from. I knew it from the medical journals my mother keeps, and from medical school. "Are you Mark Sloan the plastic surgeon?"

He looked up surprised. "You know who I am?" I nodded and he snorted. "Well, I am that good. Did you just say you are no longer Meredith Grey? Grey as in Ellis Grey?"

"Yes, Grey as in Ellis Grey the surgeon. She is my mother."

"So I married Ellis Grey's daughter, nice." I threw a pillow at him.

"You are so considerate."

"Thanks" He said as if it was a compliment.

"So what now? What do we do now about the marriage?" I asked returning to serious Meredith mode.

Mark glanced at the clock. "How about we get some breakfast? I bet you're hungry."

I knew he was trying to change the subject, but I let him any ways. "Yeah I am hungry. Let me get dressed and we can go. You should get dressed to."

He looked at me with a fake hurt expression on his face. "Am I not pretty enough in this?"

I laughed, "It is not that you aren't pretty in that, it's just that wearing that in public is illegal. And if you wear something illegal in public you could be thrown in jail. Then I would have to bail you out of jail and that wouldn't be the first full married day I really want."

He started to laugh. I started to scrounge through the mess of clothes on the floor, throwing Mark his stuff. As I did so I also picked up my various articles of clothing and got dressed. I noticed Mark also got dressed. We walked down to the lobby of the hotel where I learned I was in the Bellagio. Mark led me to the Café Bellagio for breakfast. It was a beautiful little restaurant.

We followed the hostess to our table, and waited for the waitress.

"So, what are we going to do about our marriage?" I asked after the waitress took our order.

"Why don't we learn more about each other? And go from there. Where did you grow up?" Mark said to change the subject for the second time this morning. It made me wonder what he was trying to avoid.

"Are we playing 20 questions now?"

His smile almost made my heart melt into a puddle.

"I thought it would be a good way to get to know each other. After all we are married now. So, where did you grow up?"

"I lived in Seattle with my mom until I was 5 then moved to Boston were I lived until college. Where did you grow up?" I gave up and answered his question.

"New York City." He said proudly.

I shook my head. I married a surgeon with a big ego. But what surgeon doesn't have a big ego. After all we save lives. Some people consider us almost like God. I shoved the thoughts out of my head. "What about college. Since you are a surgeon I assume you went to college. Well actually I hope you went to college."

He smiled. "I went to Columbia and majored in Otorhinolaryngology. Then I followed it up with a fellowship in Plastic Surgery. What about you, where did you go to college?"

"I went to Dartmouth, graduated, and then took a small break. I decided to go to medical school after a trip to Europe. I plan to follow it all with a surgical residency."

He looked surprised. "I didn't know you were following in your mother's footsteps. Do you work anywhere yet?"

"My internship at Seattle Grace Hospital starts in about week. Where do you work?"

"I have a practice in New York with my friend Derek and his wife, or ex-wife I am not sure which one it is."

"Friend Derek, the one at the bar last night?"

He nodded, "That would be the one."

"Why do you not know if it is his wife or ex-wife?" I was concerned about how he phrased that about his friend's wife.

"A few nights ago he came home to find his wife in bed with her trainer, Lars. He came to my place and the next day we came here to release some steam. I guess he got a job somewhere on the west coast now."

There were a few moments of silence. In the moments of silence I started to think about our predicament. Why would a marriage work if both of the participants who met and were drunk on the night of their wedding. "Truthfully I don't think this marriage will work."

He looked up at me. "And why not?"

"You have a practice in New York. I have an internship in Seattle. That is three thousand miles away from each other. We met in a bar. Got married after a declare of 'like'. We haven't even known each other for 24 hours."

Mark looked at me. I could tell he was thinking about what I just said. "Meredith let me ask you a question. Do you want to be known as the girl who went to Vegas, got married, and divorced Britney Spears style? And maybe even in a shorter time?"

I thought about it. I didn't want to have a failed marriage, even if I did get married under the influence. I didn't just want to give up. I don't give up. Mark seems like a good man, from what I can tell from the few hours of knowing him.

I looked up when I thought struck my mind. "Are you saying we should make this marriage work?"

"All I know is that my mom, well the woman who has been the most motherly towards me, will be angry enough to know that I got married. Let alone got divorced in the same weekend." He looked almost guilty at the thought of having to explain all of this to his mother figure.

I shrugged. My mother would be disappointed enough that I got married because it may interfere with my career. "I guess you are right. If we try to make this marriage work, how would we? To begin with we should probably live in the same city. Not 3,000 miles away from each other. We should also learn more about each other. And maybe have our first date."

He smiled almost as if he was a little kid at Christmas who got exactly what he wanted. "I am guessing you can't get out of your internship. It is too late for anywhere else. So the logical choice is me moving to Seattle."

I frowned, "But your practice is in New York."

"I am a renowned plastic surgeon. Any hospital in the country would love to have me on their staff. Plus I think the practice won't be around for long since Derek has left. It's unfortunate it has to be in Seattle, the rain confuses me."

"You don't have to move across the county for me." I said which was ironic because if we wanted this marriage to work one of us had to move across country.

"You are my wife now." He said simply.

"So you're going to move to Seattle?" I asked questioningly.

"I am moving to Seattle." Our food arrived at that moment. I didn't realize how hunger I was until I smelled my pancakes. We were both too busy stuffing our faces to talk.

"Thank you for suggesting breakfast Mark. I should return to my own hotel and hotel room. My friend will be concerned."

"Okay, shall we meet up later tonight to finish our game of 20 questions? How about 7 o'clock I will pick you up at your hotel."

I nodded, "Good, our first real date. It is a little out of order. Normal people date and then get married. I guess we aren't the average married couple. Pick me up at the New York New York room 4101, don't be late." I parted ways with him outside the entrance to the restaurant.

"Oh Meredith," I turned around to meet his gorgeous smile paired with those electric blue eyes. "Make sure you dress up for dinner."

I nodded, too flabbergasted to say anything, and walked back to my hotel. I went up to the 41st floor and found my room.

"Meredith! You hung up on me! And then I didn't know where to call you at. For all I know you could have been abducted and I never would have seen you again."

"It's okay Sadie. I wasn't abducted or kidnapped or murdered. I just had some things to work out with Mark."

"So his name is Mark. Those had to be some pretty big things to work out." Then her eyebrows rose as if we did more than talk this morning.

"We didn't have sex. We did enough of that last night. We needed to talk about things that happened last night. Some important things. Some seriously really important things. Some seriously really important life changing things. Some seriously important life changing things that happened when we were drunk."

Now she finally noticed my ring. Maybe it was because I raised my hand to brush away my hair. Or maybe it was because I was rambling.

"Oh My God! Did Mark or whatever his name was propose to you? You only knew him one night. Oh, this is bad, Death. Worse than Amsterdam. You are going to have to break it off with him. You have an internship starting in like less than a week. Plus we need to be single for the things I have planned next."

I frowned. "That makes me curious as to what you have planned next. But what happened last night is worse than you think."

She stared me down. "Death, what did you do?"

I sighed. I had to tell her the truth. She is after all Sadie. "I got married."

"To Mr. Yummy from the bar?"

I nodded. "I guess it was my idea but we were both drunk. I was maybe a little more drunk thanks to the tequila mixed with champagne. We are having our first official date tonight at seven. Which by the way, I need your help with. I am supposed to dress up for our first date but I don't have anything fancy to wear."

This got her attention. Sadie loves to shop. I wasn't surprised when her eyes lit up after I told her this. "Let's go shopping!" Sadie headed for the door.

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. They were still the ones from yesterday. I then felt my hair. Like I figured, it was greasy and full of knots. "Wait, let me shower and change my clothes. I want to get out of my wedding dress." I snickered at the thought of my 'going out' outfit being my wedding dress. After I showered, changed, and looked presentable we left.

Sadie looked at me as the elevator doors opened. "So where are we going for shopping? An outlet mall?"

I hooked my arm through hers, "I have an idea." And pulled her with me to the Bellagio Hotel. Once in the hotel lobby I led the way into Chanel with Sadie following me behind.

I didn't even have to look at her expression to know her eyes were bugging from her sockets. "Death, these prices are outrageous."

I looked at her with a smirk on my face. "Being married does have its perks."

I tried on many dresses. The first one I tired on was knee length with a large bold print. After about a hundred more dresses I was ready to give up.

I came out of the dressing room with a simple black dress on. The length hit below the knee. The neck line went straight across my shoulder with no straps. It was dressy, elegant, and sexy.

"That's perfect Death! Once he sees you in that he will want to marry you all over again."

I shot her a look.

She laughed, "Okay I deserve that. So how are you going to pay for this? I know for a fact you didn't bring this much money with you. Let alone to spend it on a dress."

I smirked. "There is a reason why we came to the Bellagio hotel and not an outlet mall. Being married has its perks."

I walked up to the check out counter. "Hello I need to charge this dress to room 3608, Mark Sloan's room?"

"Absolutely!" The cashier typed some things into her computer. "That would be put onto the Platinum American Express?" I nodded it didn't really matter to me what credit card of my husbands it was put on. "Okay, I just need some form of identification to show it is okay for you to charge this to this room."

I heard Sadie's breath quicken. Almost like I hadn't thought this was going to happen. Being an almost surgeon you should be prepared for almost anything.

I smiled, "Oh yes." I pulled out the marriage license I took from the room this morning. "We are newly weds." I said as I handed it to her. "I am sorry but this is all I have with me."

"Oh how lovely, I bet being newly weds is wonderful! Yes, just one moment please. There you go. Have a great weekend."

I left pulling Sadie with me. "Death, are you sure you should have done that? Won't your new husband be angry?"

Laughing I said, "Did I forget to tell you my new husband is a plastic surgeon?"

She stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I smiled and pulled her back to our hotel to get ready for my first official date with my husband.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door. As I opened it his jaw dropped. I do have to admit I did look good.

"Nice dress," He said while looking me over multiple times.

"Nice suit, and you bought the dress. I didn't have anything nice to wear so I went shopping at your hotel and charged it to your credit card."

What I said didn't even faze him. He was still staring at my body. "I can live with that since the dress looks this good." He said.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. "Oh, this is Sadie." I said introducing them. "Sadie this is Mark. My husband." I paused. "That sounds weird, introducing someone as my husband."

After the introductions I left with Mark.

"So where are we going for our first official date?" I asked.

"To Picasso's at the Bellagio."

We had a nice dinner and learned more about each other.

After the check was paid Mark was escorting me out of the restaurant. "So Mrs. Sloan, would you like to join me in my hotel room?"

I smirked. "Well Dr. Sloan this seems a little advanced, it is only out first date after all."

We smiled and exited the restaurant to retire to Mark's hotel room.

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue and how much you liked it!**

**Review (or not, I guess that is okay!)**


	3. Glitter in the Air

**So Chapter 3! I am glad everyone likes it so far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter 3: Glitter in the Air**

**Meredith POV**

Mark and I had to separate at the airport. He had to return to New York to clear up some things before moving across the country to Seattle.

"I thought you two were going to try and make the marriage work?"

I kept looking out of the plane window as Sadie said this.

"We are. He just has to take care of some things in New York. He will be in Seattle in a week. Then we have to work on our marriage."

"Death, do you even have a place to live? Or any of that other stuff a married couple needs?"

"We will be living in my mom's old place. She already said I could live there during my residency. I guess I will just have a room mate. She doesn't need to know it's my husband just yet."

"Are you even going to tell her? Mer you have to. You can't just go home to visit and say 'Oh by the way mom this is my husband.'"

"I will tell her, in time. I just need time to get used to it myself. And both Mark and I need time to try and work it out."

Sadie shrugged. "The sooner you tell her, the sooner it is over."

We landed at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

After getting off the plane Sadie and I had to say good-bye at the terminal.

"I have to catch my flight to Chicago. Are you going to be okay?" She wondered. Almost as if I was going to have to be placed into a mental hospital.

"I will be fine Die. Work starts tomorrow. You take care. It has been an unforgettable weekend. Literally, I will never forget our trip to Vegas I have a marriage to remind me."

She smiled. "I am glad I gave you an unforgettable weekend." We exchanged a quick hug and parted ways.

I took a cab to my mother's house. It was dusty and full of boxes, but it was nice. I got changed and left for the mixer at the hospital. After going to the mixer I found out it was a mistake and extremely boring. I left the hospital to return home. Before getting a cab I noticed a bar across the street. Why not grab a quick drink?

"Tequila please." I ordered from the bartender.

I felt the presence of someone as they sat next to me. "Hello Meredith."

I turned to find a familiar tall dark and handsome man in the seat next to me. "Friend Derek, I haven't seen you since that night at Coyote Ugly. How have you been?"

"I have been… good. How's the marriage?" He asked with smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "It's good." I turned to the bartender. "Another shot of tequila." I turned back to Derek. "So what brings you to Seattle?"

"My work."

"Mark did say you were moving to the west coast for work since you found your wife in bed with her trainer."

He nodded, "Lars, who in their right mind would name their kid Lars? It sounds like the name of a hit man."

I shook my head, "I have no clue."

"Why are you dragging my friend all the way to Seattle? I know he hates the rain. But yet you still got him to move to a place where it rains almost everyday."

I stared at my drink. "I start work tomorrow. My surgical internship starts. There was no way I could have transferred this close to starting time."

"Mercy West?" He guessed.

"Nope, Seattle Grace."

"It looks like we will both start our first day at Seattle Grace tomorrow."

I stared at him. "You are an intern too?"

He chuckled. "I haven't been an intern for years. As of tomorrow I will be the new neurosurgeon attending."

"So friend Derek, you are a brain surgeon. Now I am kind of hoping I got drunkenly married to you in Vegas and not Mark the plastic surgeon. Everyone knows brain surgeons are better."

We both got a chuckle out of this. "So, do you know what will be your specialty?"

I stared at him with shock. "I haven't even started my internship yet and you are concerned about my specialty?" I noticed the look on his face as I said that. "That's okay. To tell you the truth I have no idea what my specialty will be. I am just itching to get into the OR, to start saving lives. It's crazy my mom didn't even want me to go to medical school. She doesn't think I can make it as a surgeon. She thinks I am too ordinary."

He looked at me with disbelief. "My mom was thrilled when I wanted to be a surgeon. Your mother's reaction is a very strange reaction for mothers. Most are happy their kids want to be doctor."

"You don't know my mother. We weren't really that close. During my childhood my mom spent too much time in the OR, she didn't have enough time for me."

Derek looked questioningly. "So your mother was a surgeon as well?"

I looked at him surprised. "Mark didn't tell you?" Derek shook his head. "Wow, I am surprised. I haven't known Mark that long, but Mark feels like a guy who would brag that he got drunkenly married to Ellis Grey's daughter."

Now he looked at me with surprise. "You are Ellis Grey's daughter? Mark has got quite the luck. He gets a random girl drunk in Vegas, marries her, and she turns out to be Ellis Grey's daughter."

I laughed, "Very funny friend Derek."

After a few more drinks and more small talk I left for home. I did after all have my very first day of work tomorrow.

* * *

I walked into the OR where the chief was giving a speech. I didn't really listen. I was just mesmerized by my surroundings. I couldn't wait to hold a scalpel. I couldn't wait to be a surgeon.

"Only 6 women out of 20." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I hear one of them is a model. Seriously, like that is going to help with the respect issue." A small Asian woman turned and looked at me. "Christina. Who's your resident? I got Bailey."

"Meredith." I introduced myself. "And I got the Nazi too."

"Oh you have the Nazi?" We were interrupted by a dark haired guy. He looked a little shy and young, but nice. "I am George. We met at the mixer last night. You were wearing a black dress and strappy sandals. Now you think I am gay. . . But I am not."

"Grey, Yang, O'Mally, and Stevens." We all left to find our resident.

The rest of the forty-eight hours went by fast.

I was walking towards the doors when I heard someone behind me. "Meredith, can I have a word with you?"

I turned to find the chief. I smiled, "Sure Dr. Webber." I followed him into his office.

"I was pleased to see your name on the list of new interns. Congratulations on making it into the program. I bet your mother is proud."

"Um, yeah, she is. . . happy."

He looked up as I mumbled this. "So what is she doing now?"

I didn't like talking about my mother to her ex-whatever. I knew she had history at this hospital. I knew she and the chief had some sort of romance during her residency. I was nervous enough to start playing with my rings, a habit I recently started. "She's working in Boston."

The chief noticed my new habit. "So congratulations. How long have you been married?"

I looked at the ground. "Not long. He is still getting things together to move here."

"Well congratulations. I will want to meet him. We also need you to fill out paper work about the marriage so we can have it on file."

"Sure. I'm sorry chief but I need to be going."

"I understand, good luck with the internship."

I smiled my most convincingly smile and left the hospital.

* * *

I was in the locker room changing for my shift when George approached me.

"Meredith, I was thinking about getting my own place and wondering if you needed a place to live because I need roommates and I didn't know if you needed a roommate or a place to live but I just wanted to ask you because I didn't know for sure."

I had to stop his rambling. "Oh, I am sorry George but I have a place to live and a roommate."

I couldn't believe how hurt he looked because I wouldn't live with him. I shoved it from my mind when I left to find Dr. Bailey.

"Kiss ass. You are trying to bribe Bailey." I looked at Christina as she said this.

"It's not a bribe." I found Bailey on the stairs. "Dr. Bailey I was thinking my time would be better served in the OR today. I think I am ready."

"Just because you come to me with your fancy coffee, you think I will let you in on a surgery. No one gets time in the OR until I am happy. Not until I am Mary Freaking Poppins." I turned to leave, "Give me the coffee." I turned back and gave Bailey the latte.

I was looking into the nursery with my penis by my side. Why did I have to be the one to identify the penis? There were other surgeons in the room and no one else knew what it was.

"They are pretty cute aren't they?"

I turned around to find a dashing man standing by me. "You're here!" I couldn't believe Mark was here already. "Why didn't you let me know that you were getting here early?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus I got everything done in New York sooner than originally planned, so I thought I would come here early. I thought you were probably getting lonely." I smiled and hugged him.

"Have you talked to the Chief yet?" I asked. Knowing he would want to talk to the chief to try and get a job here.

"No, I wanted to see you first. And I find you staring into the nursery." He chuckled then continued. "How about you take me to his office? We could chat along the way about anything you want."

I smiled and started to walk with him. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot my penis."

He stared at me alarmingly. "Your what?" He choked out. I knew that would surprise him.

I snickered and grabbed my cooler. "Earlier today a rape victim came into the ER. Burke had to operate to find the blockage in her digestive system. When he found it someone had to identify what was causing the blockage. I happened to be the one to identify that it was the rapist's penis. She bit it off."

He winched with hurt. "Ouch. So now you have to baby sit it until the police arrive."

I nodded, "Which should be soon and I have to meet them at the Chief's office. Also the Chief doesn't know you are my husband. Actually no one knows. I registered before our wonderful wedding so I registered as Grey, not Sloan."

He looked at me, "And you don't want to tell anyone?"

I looked at the ground as we walked. "It's not that I am ashamed to be your wife, I just don't want people to think you are favoring me because we are married. With you being a fancy hot shot plastic surgeon and I being an intern."

He nodded, "Okay, whatever you want."

I turned the corner with Mark and ended up at the Chief's door. After knocking an older lady opened the door.

I saw the Chief at his desk.

"Chief, I have the penis for the police."

He kept looking down at paperwork. "Oh yeah, the investigators won't be able to make it here until tomorrow."

"So I have to spend the night with my penis."

With that Mark started to chuckle. Hearing another voice in the room cause the Chief to look up from his paper work to see who it was.

Mark pulled himself together. "Richard, it's nice to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Mark Sloan."

The Chief looked surprised, "What brings a talented plastic surgeon like your self to Seattle Grace?"

Mark shrugged, "For some personal reasons I had to move out here to Seattle. I thought I would get acquainted to all the hospitals in the area and try to determine which I would consider joining."

I chose that moment to leave Mark and the Chief alone. I went to the tunnels to sit with my penis. When I got there I saw the other interns in my group sitting there.

"Grey, did I see you talking with Mark Sloan earlier?" Karev asked almost like his eyes deceived him.

I shrugged, "Um yeah I think so. He needed help finding the chief's office."

"Who's Mark Sloan?" George asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Mark Sloan is the best plastic surgeon on the east coast. Anybody who is anybody goes to Sloan for their work."

Great so my fellow interns think my husband is like God. This will be wonderful.

* * *

**YaY! So Mark showed up in Seattle!**

**Review (Or not, but I love to read your opinions!)**


	4. One Foot Wrong

**Chapter 4! I know it took a while but I have been crazy busy!**

**I don't own any part of Grey's Anatomy. . . Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: One Foot Wrong**

**Meredith POV**

"So you live here? And you want me to live here?" Mark asked questioningly.

"We can clean it up. I just haven't had time. I guess we could start cleaning it now."

He smiled a mischievous grin. "I know something else we can do now." He scooped me up bridal style and took me to the bedroom.

I looked at the clock, 5:30. I had to get up so I could make it to the hospital for rounds. I just rolled over and turned off the alarm.

"My God, what time is it?" Mark asked as he buried his head under the pillows.

"5:30, I have rounds. I should get up, I need to get to the hospital."

He maneuvered himself so he was on top of me. "Or we could stay in bed all day, and call in sick."

"You can call in sick being an attending, I however can't since I am an intern."

Mark didn't reply, he was too busy kissing my neck. I got lost in the emotion and desire.

* * *

"Grey, you are late." Bailey said as joined the other interns.

"Sorry Bailey."

"Okay people. Dead Baby Bike race is today. Work fast and don't mingle with the ER interns, they don't know their ass from their esophagus."

We entered the pit were multiple trauma's were being brought in.

"It's like candy but with blood." Christina said excitedly.

I saw a guy with bike spokes sticking out of his side. "Oh, he is mine."

Alex looked towards where I was looking. "No way. I saw him first."

We rushed to the guy's side. We found out his name is Viper.

Karev pulled the spokes out. "Stitch up his wounds. He doesn't need anything else."

I took Viper into the nearest examine room. "You know you could be bleeding internally. I should really run more tests. Just one and you can be out of here in an hour."

"No can do, love. I have to go finish my race."

"You can't win now anyways. Just a CT and you can be gone soon."

"Nope, I am going to cross the finish line and get to the party."

"Fine but you are leaving against medical advice."

Viper signed the right forms. Before he left he grabbed me and kissed me. And left me to ponder the kiss. I heard the door open.

"You don't just get drunk in Vegas and married but you kiss random patients too." I turned to find Mark standing in the room.

"He kissed me." I explained.

"So you weren't trying to cheat on our marriage?"

"Of course not, and as a thank you I will cook dinner tonight."

We walked toward the OR board, and found Derek standing there.

Derek looked up as we approached. "Oh look at the happy couple. You finally made it Mark."

"Well Derek old man, I didn't know you work here."

Derek smiled, "Sloan good job on catching the daughter of Ellis Grey."

Before Mark could say anything else we were joined by a fourth person.

"Ah, Dr. Sloan I hope you find Seattle Grace to your liking. Derek I see you met our new head of plastics."

Derek looked stunned. "You are the new head of plastics? Who would have thought Mark Sloan a head of department?" The chief stared at Derek as he said this. "We worked together in New York." Derek said to clarify things.

"That's great, Seattle Grace is moving up! That is what I like to see." The chief said a little too excited.

"Mark, isn't it ironic we both moved here because of our wives?" Derek brought up coyly.

The Chief looked surprised, "So you are married too Dr. Sloan? I will tell you the same thing I told Dr. Grey here, I need your spouses information for the hospital records." And left to do his Chiefly duties.

Mark turned to me, "What do you think he will do when we hand in each other's name?"

I started to think about it. I know I didn't want anyone to know but the Chief should. He is the Chief after all.

I grabbed Mark's arm. "Come with me."

"Mer, where are we going?" I kept leading him towards the Chief's office. "Mer, what are we doing here?"

"We are going to tell the Chief. No one else. But the chief should know. He is the chief."

Mark looked into my eyes, "Okay, lets tell the chief."

I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard the Chief say. "Oh Meredith it is good to see you. And Dr. Sloan. Not here to place your resignation I hope."

Mark chuckled, "Not exactly."

I had enough of the small talk, "Dr. Webber, you said you wanted to meet my husband. Here he is. Mark and I are husband and wife."

His eyes got wide. "You two are married?"

I nodded, "It was a um. . . sudden wedding. We thought we should tell you. It didn't feel right trying to keep it from the Chief of surgery. But we would prefer it if no one else knew. I don't want people to think he is favoring me."

The Chief nodded. "Well this is a surprise. But thank you for telling me. I don't want you favoring her Dr. Sloan. And congratulations on your wedding."

I nodded. "Thanks Chief." Mark and I left.

"So we are only allowed to tell the chief? I thought we weren't telling anyone?"

"I did this to save our careers. If the chief found out from someone else that we were married I don't know what would happen. Plus I am not sure where our marriage will go. I know where I want it to go, but marriage is hard work."

He smiled, "I know. I am looking forward to that dinner tonight."

I nodded, "I was hoping you were." My pager started going off, "It's Bailey, I have to go."

Crap, I forgot about dinner. I don't know how to cook. Oh well I guess I am going to have to fake it tonight.

* * *

"Damnit!" I ran cold water over my finger because I burned it again.

"Meredith? Are you in here?" I heard Mark say as he walked through the door.

"Yeah! I am in the kitchen."

"It smells. . . good." Mark said surprised.

I looked at him. "Don't look so shocked. I told you I was cooking you supper. So I am cooking."

Mark looked around at what I was cooking with. "So what is for supper?"

"I am making steak, mashed potatoes, garlic bread, and green beans. Just a simple dinner for us to share. And it's ready!"

I set the food on the dining room table. Mark cut into his stead and bloody red juice started pouring out.

I looked at it stunned. "Oh no. I thought I cooked them long enough. They were dark on the outside." I could feel my eyes start to water.

Mark tried to reassure me. "Hey it's okay. We can put them in the microwave. Here I will have some garlic bread."

I saw him pick up a slice and take a bite. I could see the change in his face.

"Did I make those wrong too? I ran out of garlic salt when I was making the butter mixture so I used taco seasoning salt. They are the same, right? Well almost the same, not the exact same."

Mark started to chuckle. "Have you ever cooked before?"

I shook my head, "No." He started laughing harder. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't believe you! I try to cook a nice dinner for you to be a good wife and all you can do is laugh. You ASS!" I stormed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom locking the door behind me.

I heard Mark tap on the door. "Mer are you in there? I am sorry for laughing. It was rude. I know you tried, and some how I will make it up to you. I don't like fighting with you. I want to make this marriage work."

I opened the door and tried to smile. Before I knew it he bent down a kissed me. I couldn't help but to kiss back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked with me into the room. We fell on the bed and continued what he started in the doorway.

* * *

_At the hospital_

"Meredith I need you in the pit. There is a burn victim in bay 3."

I nodded and left Dr. Bailey to go to the pit. I pulled back the curtain to find a guy in his late 20's sitting in the gurney.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. How have you been Meredith?"

I tried to ignore him. "Clint. This looks like a possible 2nd degree burn." I turned to the nurse beside me, "Page the plastic surgeon on call." Hoping to god it wasn't Mark.

"Ah, come on Merri. You aren't going to talk to me?"

I glared at him, "After what you did Clint I would prefer to never see you again."

"Come one, why don't I take you out for dinner tonight?"

"Can't," I held up my left hand. "I am married."

Just then the curtain was pulled back by no other than Mark. "Meredith I was paged?"

"The patient came in with a possible 2nd degree burn on his left shoulder. I thought I should have the on call plastic surgeon look at him."

"Oh come on Merri, I do have a name."

Mark looked at me with a questioning look. "Do you know him Meredith?"

I stayed silent, "I am Clint. And Merri here is going to dinner with me tonight."

I saw Mark's anger rise. I pulled Mark away from Clint and into an empty on call room.

"Meredith! Who the hell was that? I thought we were supposed to be trying to make our marriage work. And now a strange man shows up saying he is taking you to dinner."

"Mark calm down! Clint is my ex. I was with him during college. He got obsessive and controlling. So I broke up with him. But he still followed me around. Then I went to Europe, came back and went to med school. I never saw him again, well until today. I have no idea why he is in Seattle. And I am not going to dinner with him. You are my husband now. I do want to make this marriage work."

Mark sighed and sat down on the bed. "I guess we still don't know everything about each other. His burn isn't that bad. Clean it and bandage it. I will see you at home." And he left without another word.

I went back to face Clint.

He smirked as I pulled back the curtain. "That was unprofessional leaving a patient alone. However I am not a doctor so I don't really know."

"I am just going to clean your burn and bandage it. Try not to get the bandage wet for a little while." I said to ignore him.

"So was that your boyfriend? Or a boy toy on the side?"

I sighed, "No that was my husband. And that thing you pulled did not help out marriage."

"That pretty boy is your husband. He doesn't seem like your type."

I ignored him again. "Okay you can be discharged. Don't ever come here again. I will never come back to you." And walked away leaving him with his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	5. Let Me Let You Know

**Chapter 5! So hopefully I will be updating more now since I just got my own computer! Now I don't have to wait for my parents to get off the computer to write!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Let Me Let You Know**

**Meredith POV**

"Grey get home. You have been here long enough. Go home and rest up for your next shift."

"Okay Dr. Bailey." I changed clothes and left. When I pulled into the driveway I spotted a rental car parked on the side of the street. I opened the door and didn't see anyone.

"Mark I'm home. Is someone else here? Because there is an odd car parked outside the house."

I walked into the living room and froze. Sitting on the couch looking straight ahead was none other than my mother, Ellis Grey.

"Mother what are you doing here?" I asked questioningly.

"I came to see my daughter. And imagine my surprise when I walk in the door- to my own house- and find a man there, thinking I am you. Ever since, he has been in the kitchen trying to call you. Now explain Meredith."

I left my mom in the living room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I found Mark sitting at the counter with his back to the door.

"Hey," He looked up at me. "So my mother is here." He nodded. "Did you tell her?" He shook his head.

"Tell me what? What are you two hiding?" I looked at the floor as soon as she spoke. "Oh my God, you are pregnant. How stupid could you be Meredith? What about your career?"

I looked up at her shocked.

"What?! No I am not pregnant." I took a breath. "Mom I would like you to meet Mark, my husband."

Her eyes grew wide.

"You are married! When? How? And I wasn't invited? That makes me feel wonderful. I am your mother, no matter how much you don't like me today I should have been there."

"Mom no one was invited. When I went to Vegas with Sadie I met Mark the first night. We got drunk. We got married the same night we met." I saw a look I have seen many times from my mother. The look of disappointment. "We didn't plan it. But we are trying to make it work."

She looked at Mark, "So you get my daughter drunk, I assume you were under the influence as well, and then you force her to marry you?"

Mark finally spoke up. "I didn't force her to do anything. We were both drunk."

"That is what you say now." My mom interrupted him.

I had enough of her. "It was my idea mom! I asked him to marry me. We both screwed up that night but we are trying to work it out!"

"Mark is it? Well you do know Meredith is going to be a surgeon. And I hope you know the demands of her job."

I shook my head and giggled. "Mom you weren't properly introduced. This is Dr. Mark Sloan."

She looked at me. "The only Dr. Sloan I know is the top plastic surgeon in New York." She paused and looked at us. "So you are the Dr. Sloan. Very nice Meredith you married your attending."

"Mother he wasn't my attending when we met in Vegas. He didn't even work on the west coast. I didn't know that he was a surgeon when we got married. He transferred to Seattle Grace when we decided to try and make the marriage work."

"And to make this marriage work you will be living in my house?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was the first place I thought of when we decided to move to Seattle."

Her eyes turned stone cold. "Not in my house. If you want to make this marriage work you need to be married else where. As much as I don't mind your drunken choice of husband, I do not approve of this marriage at all. So move out and find your own place."

I stared at my mother in shock. "Are you kicking me out? Where are we going to live?"

"You should have thought about that before you got married. I don't care where you live, just live somewhere that is not here. Your husband is a plastic surgeon, I am sure you can afford to live somewhere."

"Mom! You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I can. Until you accept the fact that this marriage was a mistake, and get a divorce, you cannot live here."

I glared at her with my coldest glare. "Fine!"

I turned around and ran upstairs to pack. I slammed the bedroom door, feeling like a child. I drug my suite case out from under the bed and threw all my clothes in it, not bothering to fold anything. I heard the door open and arms wrapping around me.

"It will be okay, Mer. We can stay at a hotel or something until things cool down and we find our own place. Maybe we could go to the Archfeild? I hear it's nice there."

I turned around to look at him. "Yeah we can do that. I can't believe she kicked me out though. I knew she wouldn't like the marriage, but I never thought she would kick us out." Mark bent down and kissed me. Just that one kiss made me smile from ear to ear.

"See everything will work out for the best." He said as he admired the smile he caused.

"Help me pack. I don't want my mother to have any other reason to hate me right about now."

He nodded and helped with the rest of the packing. We lugged out suite cases downstairs where my mother was waiting in the living room, this time reading a medical journal. She looked up not the least bit surprised.

"So you are leaving tonight then?" She asked eyeing the suite cases.

"That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

She reluctantly nodded, "I hope you know what you are doing Meredith with your life and with this marriage. Don't come crying to me when you have ended your career for a failing marriage."

I looked at her fighting back tears in my eyes. "Don't count on me coming to you for anything in the future. Good bye mother."

I turned and walked out the door with Mark following close behind. I climbed into his car and waited for him to start the engine. Once we were on the road I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They started to pour down my face. Mark looked over and noticed the tears.

"Mer it's okay. Everything is going to work out." He put his arm around me as he drove trying to wipe away the tears.

I looked up at him, "But she is my mother. She is supposed to want to help me through the rough spots. Even if she thinks this marriage was a mistake and I don't. Isn't that what mothers are supposed to do?"

He looked at me briefly taking his eyes off the road. "You don't think this marriage was a mistake?"

"Of course not." I answered. "I mean we probably could have met- sober I might add- gone on dates and then decided to get married. But what's the fun in that?"

He looked at me and started to laugh, which caused me to start laughing and forget what I was crying about. Mark stopped the car at the Archfeild hotel, as promised. He got out, walked around the car, opened my door, and helped me out of the car. Just like a gentleman. I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed him and kissed him with as much passion as I had. He put his arms around me and pushed me against the car. He broke the kiss, "Maybe we should get a room and continue this there." I nodded and followed him into the lobby.

We stumbled through the doors and walked up to the counter with our arms wrapped around each other. Mark looked at the girl behind the desk, flashed his signature smile and got us a room. Once on the elevator we found it hard to control our selves. Mark pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck. We got so lost in passion that we didn't even feel the elevator stop or hear the doors open. Knowing we wouldn't be at our floor yet, I could care less. I was with my husband about to have a wonderful evening. We eventually got off on our floor and found our room, where we continued the night that lasted into the early hours of the morning.


	6. Nobody Knows, Yet

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Eventually**

**Meredith POV**

I heard the alarm the next morning. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 5:30 in the morning. I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. With only two hours of sleep, I was dreading work. I sat up trying to not wake up Mark, but found him awake.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Well good morning to you." He sat up and kissed me.

I pulled away, "I have to shower and get ready for work." His face showed disappointment. I smirked, "You could join me if you would like." I told him as I walked into the bathroom. Mark of course followed me.

After our shower I got ready for work. I was just about to leave when I realized that I didn't have a car.

"Mark, you are going to have to take me to my mother's house so I can get my car." I said as I sat down on the bed.

He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on. "Why don't you just ride with me? We are going to the same place at around the same time."

I glared at him. "Do you really think I want to deal with that after having to deal with my mother about the marriage? No one knows about our marriage yet, and I don't want to stir up trouble."

He shrugged, "Okay it was just a thought."

"So now go put on clothes and we can go, because I don't want to be late."

Mark looked down at himself. "Am I not presentable this way?"

I giggled, "Just put some clothes on. Or I will be late and will have to face the wrath of Bailey."

"Oh we wouldn't want that. No one wants to go up against the wrath of Bailey."

I smiled as he turned around and got dressed. We left the hotel, got in his car, and went back to the place we were both kicked out of last night. Without taking much of a glance at the house, I got in my car and drove to the hospital.

In the parking lot I found Mark waiting by his car. He smiled as I pulled into the spot a few down from him.

"Hello Dr. Grey." He said casually.

"Dr. Sloan, this is a change." I said skeptically.

"I thought I would meet you in the parking lot since you refused to ride in the same car as me."

"There was a reason for that."

I could tell he was going to say something else but was interrupted.

"Um, Meredith can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked and saw George as the owner of the voice that interrupted Mark.

I smiled and nodded, not knowing what this could be about. George was a friend of mine, but he didn't know everything. "Sure George. It was nice chatting Dr. Sloan."

Mark nodded and walked off.

After Mark entered the hospital George turned his attention to me. "Meredith what is going on with you and Dr. Sloan?"

I stared at him shocked. How could he possibly know? I shook off the surprise. "What do you mean George?"

He took a deep breath. "I saw you with him just now in the parking lot. To anyone else that would have looked normal. But I also saw you last night with him in the elevator of the Archfield."

I gasped. How did George see? I looked at him and pulled him with me away from the entrance of the hospital so it would be less likely for someone to over hear us. "How do you know about that George?"

He looked down as he answered, "I was at the Archfeild meeting Callie. I was waiting for the elevator to open so I could go home, but when it did I saw you all over Dr. Sloan. I don't get it Meredith. Aren't you married?"

"Yes George I am married. Just don't tell anyone okay. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

He looked at me with a weird look. "You don't want me to tell anyone that you are cheating on your husband with a married attending?"

So he hadn't put the two together yet. I sighed, "No George, don't tell everyone that Dr. Sloan is my husband."

His eyes got so wide I thought they were going to pop out of his eye sockets. "You… you… you and Dr. Sloan?"

I nodded, "It was a sudden marriage that took place under the influence for both parties involved. The marriage was the product of too much tequila while in Vegas. I am not proud of how I got married but Mark and I both agreed that we would try and make this marriage work."

George nodded, "Why do none of us know?"

I looked at him with a serious face. "How do you think everyone would treat me if they knew I was married to an attending as well as my mother being Ellis Grey?"

"Oh, I see you point. Don't worry Mer, your secret is safe with me."

I nodded, "Thank you George." I smiled, "So drinks tonight at Joe's. I'll buy."

George looked up, "Sure, I am sure Izzie will want to come. And Christina is a regular there."

I smiled, "We could make it an intern party type thing." I glanced at my watch, "We should probably go or we will be even later for work."

I walked into the hospital with George.

Bailey glared at us as we arrived to the group. "Now that Grey and O' Mally have graced us with their presence, we can get started. Karev you are with Sloan, Stevens with Shepherd, Yang with Burke, and since they decided to be late Grey and O' Mally are in the pit. Now Move."

I walked with George to the pit. It was a long shift, with a lot of sutures. I was ready for drinks at Joe's. After I changed I ran into Mark in the hallway, who was still in his scrubs.

"You are off already?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah I am going to Joe's." Letting him know I would meet him back at the hotel room later.

I met George at the entrance and we left for Joe's.

George and I sat at the bar and were greeted by Joe.

"Hey George and Meredith." Joe said. I smiled it was just like Cheer's where everybody knows your name.

"Joe I will have tequila." I said.

George looked at me. "Are you sure you don't want a beer? As I understand it when you have too much tequila you get married. I have a girlfriend, and I don't think I am ready to take that step, we need to get to know each other a little more first."

I laughed and smacked George at the same time. "Thanks smart ass."

We were joined by Izzie and Christina.

"Meredith, I didn't think you would be here. I thought you would have plans with the hubby." Izzie smirked as she said this.

"Yeah Mer, when do we get to meet this mysterious husband of yours?" I glared at Christina as she said this.

"Eventually you will." George started laughing at this. Which caused me to shoot daggers at him with my eyes. I was interrupted by the door opening. When I looked I saw Mark walk through the door. We made brief eye contact and he joined Derek at the other end of the bar.

"Oh McSteamy." I heard Christina say.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Dr. Sloan, we call McSteamy. Because of his hotness of course."

I smiled, "Of course. Any other nick names I should be aware of?"

Izzie laughed. "Well Derek is naturally McDreamy."

I nodded, "Naturally."

We laughed. After a few more drinks I departed from my group of interns. Walking across the street to the hospital, I felt a presence by my side. Looking up I saw Mark walking beside me.

"I thought you could use the company as you walk to your car." He wrapped his arm around me as we walked.

"Just my luck I get to walk with McSteamy."

"McSteamy? Is that what you are calling me now?"

I shook my head, "That is what the other interns are calling you."

"Well you are lucky you get to have McSteamy as a husband."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Why don't I ride with you?"

He looked down at me, "What about people finding out?"

"Screw people finding out, well for tonight."

We stopped by Mark's car. I turned around and kissed him. We got in his car and drove to the hotel.


	7. There You Go

**So it's Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7: There You Go**

**Meredith POV**

The next morning I walked into the locker room like every other day. George and I shared a look. I could feel that we were going to be friends. I was changing when Alex walked up.

"So Mer, are you going to be on the husband's service today?" Alex didn't just ask me, but he almost shouted it.

I whipped my head around. "What are you talking about?" By now everyone was staring at us. They even moved so they could see better.

"You know, how your husband is Mark Sloan." The last part of the sentence Alex made sure to raise his voice.

I looked at George, "Did you tell?"

Everyone just stared. George looked at me straight in the eyes, "No, I would never do that to you Meredith!"

Christina looked up, "Mer, McSteamy is your husband?"

Ignoring Christina I turned back to Alex, "How did you find out?"

"Next time don't go waltzing around the parking lot, declaring him your husband."

I ignored all the whispers and left the locker room. I had to find Mark and talk to him about this. I found him leaning up against a nurses' station writing in a chart.

"We need to talk." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an on-call room.

Mark smiled, "Already? We just got to work. But if you want to." And he started to take his pants off.

"No. That is not why I brought you in here. Now re-dress yourself. I brought you in here to talk. To talk about our marriage and how my whole entire intern year has found out. And the rest of the hospital will probably know by then end of the day. Thanks to the wonderful nurses and their gossip mill. I knew this thing was going to blow up in our face."

"Meredith, what are you talking about? How did they all find out?" Mark wanted to know.

"Alex saw us last night in the parking lot. That doesn't matter, because now everyone knows."

"Hey Meredith, everything will be okay. Everything will blow over. When the next big thing happens they will forget about this. Everything will be fine."

Mark wrapped his arms around me and held me for a few minutes. I glanced down at my watch.

"Crap, I am late for rounds. Bailey is going to kill me." I kissed him quick and turned to leave. "I will leave first, you can come out in five minutes. I don't want anyone to think anything since they all are going to know, or know already."

I left to find Bailey. I snuck into a patient room just as they were presenting the case. As we were leaving the patient room I could feel Bailey stare daggers into my back. Outside the room the rest of my interns gathered and waited for Bailey.

"Grey, where have you been? You missed rounds. I don't care what your excuse is, you are on SCUT."

I nodded, "Yes Dr. Bailey." I turned and walked away.

The rest of the day I tried to ignore all of the whispers coming from the other interns and mainly all the nurses. There were times I wanted to walk out the front door and never return to the hospital. By the end of the day I was so tired of all the stares and whispers I went to the basement to fill out the charts. I was sitting on one of the broken gurneys when George found me.

"I didn't tell Alex." Were George's first words to me.

I looked into his eyes. "I know George. I have no idea what I was thinking this morning. I knew you wouldn't tell anyone."

"So now everyone knows."

I nodded, "Yes, I knew this was going to blow up in my face."

"How long have you two been married?" George looked at me.

"Almost three months. We met the same night we got married. But we are trying to work it out."

"Have you heard that the only reason why you married him was because he was a top plastic surgeon and would be your attending so you would get special treatment?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know that is why I came down here. So I didn't have to listen to the crazy rumors going around. But thanks for telling me. Actually I didn't even know his last name when we got married, let alone what he did for a living. And the only reason why he is working at Seattle Grace is because my internship was set up here. He had a good practice in New York." I was silent for a few minutes, "George you want to go get a drink? I am off now, and I need to get my mind off of all of this. What I really need is tequila."

George nodded, "Yeah. Let's go." George looked at me as if hopeful of something.

Gathering all of the charts I made my way up the stairs to get changed out of my scrubs. I took my phone out and texted Mark to let him know I wouldn't be home until later. The entire room became silent as I walked into the locker room. I knew they were all talking about me. I took a deep breath and walked over to my locker. I could feel all their eyes staring at me.

"What is your problem? So I am married, you all knew that! But now you know my husband. Nothing else should matter except for how good of a doctor I am."

Alex spoke up, "But you married your husband to get ahead in your career. It's not enough that your mother is Ellis Grey, but you married a renowned surgeon who happens to be your attending."

I looked Alex square in the eyes. "I cannot believe that you just said that. Since you want to know my whole history here you go. Before my internship started I went to Vegas. I met a guy there, got drunk, and married him the same night I met him. I woke up not knowing anything about his life or what was my life now. It was then I found out who he was. We decided to try to make it work. Now I am going to get changed. MOVE."

Everyone parted as I made my way to the bathroom. I held my composure in the bathroom as I changed. I kept looking forward to the tequila. After I was changed I returned to my locker and got my bag. Outside the locker room I found George waiting for me.

"That was quite a speech."

I looked straight ahead, "Don't talk about it. At least not until I have had some tequila."

George nodded and walked with me to Joe's.

Sitting on a bar stool I motioned for Joe to come over, "Tequila, Joe. And leave the bottle please."

"That rough of a day, Mer?"

I nodded and drank my first shot. Between George and I, we finished the bottle of Tequila. It was more me that drank the bottle than George.

"You know George, I deserve to be happy."

George looked up, "Yeah, yeah you do."

I shook my head, "No, I mean I deserve to be happy and wanted. And Mark loves me, as of right now I think. I don't know if he will love me forever but I think he does right now." I went to pour another shot glass full of tequila when no liquor came out. "Joe, I need more tequila."

Joe shook his head, "I am cutting you off Meredith. You need to get home to McSteamy."

I looked up at Joe, "You know who my husband is? Well I guess you do, everyone does by now. We are going to be like a power couple. That's funny."

Joe shook his head, "I will call you and George a cab."

I sighed and looked over at George who had his head on the table. "George." I said as I nudged him. He lifted his head, "Oh. I thought you were asleep." I laughed at that. I had no idea why I thought that was funny.

"Meredith there are two cabs waiting outside. One for you and one for George. Get home safe." Joe said as I was still laughing.

I got into the cab and the cabby looked at me with an irritated face. "Where to Miss?" He asked.

"The Archfeild Hotel." I took my phone out of my purse, and found Mark's number. I waited for him to answer it.

"Sloan." He said simply. I giggled at how hot his voice sounded. "Meredith is that you? Where the hell are you at?"

"Shhh, Mark. I am in a cab and I will be at the hospital in 10.2 minutes. Or whenever I get there. And I think I forgot my key can you let me in?"

"Are you drunk Mer?" Mark asked me.

"No. Well yes. Drinking a lot of tequila does that to a person. Oh look we are here! And I can see you in the lobby. That's really sweet."

I hung up my phone and stumbled into the lobby of the hotel where Mark was waiting for me. He helped me upstairs where I fell asleep as soon as I touched the bed.

**Let me know your thoughts! Use the nifty review button!**


	8. Love is Such a Crazy Thing

**Chapter 8**

**Meredith POV**

I woke up the next morning with the worst head ache. I tried to remember last night but all I could remember was tequila, lots and lots of tequila. Turning off the alarm I remembered I had to be to work early for rounds. Groaning I sat up and found Mark still asleep. As quietly as I could I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I found the pain killers I was looking for and took a couple in hopes they would help with my head ache. I turned on the shower and got ready for work. Half way through the shower I felt a blast of cold air. I looked and saw Mark had stepped in the shower with me.

"How's the hangover?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Fine." I grumbled. Then I looked into his eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you, my wife?"

"Because I went out last night and got drunk."

Mark shook his head, "I know you had your reasons last night. Due to the fact that probably the whole hospital now knows about us."

"Shit, I keep forgetting about the goddamn hospital gossip mill. Why couldn't Alex just keep his mouth shut?"

"Don't worry about Karev, he is going to be getting me coffee until the end of his residency. And maybe this is for the better we don't have to keep it a secret now."

I nodded, "Yeah but everyone is going to be judging me. No matter how much more I have to defend myself."

Mark looked almost surprised. "What do you mean 'how much more I have to defend myself'?"

"Last night before I left the locker room Alex said some stuff about our marriage and I snapped at him." Meredith said shyly.

"Next time make sure I am there to witness it." Mark chuckled.

As I stood there under the water I looked up and Mark and couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head to mine letting our lips meet. The rest of the shower wasn't spent washing.

After getting dressed I grabbed my keys and prepared to go to work.

"Wait, Mer. Since everyone knows about us, why don't we ride to work together?" Mark asked as my hand was on the door handle.

I looked back and smiled, "Yeah, I would like that very much." I lifted by hand off of the handle and waited for Mark to get dressed.

Within minutes we were walking hand in hand from the hotel lobby and got in Mark's car.

"So I looked at our schedules, and noticed we both have Saturday off." I brought up casually during the ride.

Mark looked over quickly and smiled at me. "I know. And what were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking we could look at houses or apartments. I think it's time to leave the hotel." I looked intently at Mark to see his reaction.

"It's like you were reading my mind." He smiled as he pulled into his parking stall in the hospital parking lot.

I smiled as I got out of the car and let Mark wrap his arm around my shoulders. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked compassionately.

I nodded, "Everyone knows. Let's just get this over with."

I walked with him into the hospital, where all the workers stopped what they were doing and stared at us. They could at least have the decency to try and be subtle. I sighed and waited for the elevator with Mark.

"Oh look it's the happy couple." I heard a different voice say.

I turned to find Derek waiting for the elevator as well. He smiled and continued. "So everyone knows now? Because I heard Nurse Debbie saying how angry she is now because Mark is and I quote, 'off the market.'"

I glared at Derek, "That is not funny." The elevator opened up and we got on waiting for the doors to close.

"Wait hold the elevator!" I hear someone yelling from the elevator so I stuck out my hand and stopped the doors. A tall red head got in and looked at me, "Thank you." Her eyes drifted to the back of the elevator, "Hello Derek."

I glanced back at Derek and Mark who both looked dumbfounded. "Addison, what are you doing here?"

"I see we haven't met," the red head said to me. "I am Addison Shepherd, and you must be the slutty intern who has been sleeping with my husband."

I looked at her with a shocked expression. I opened my mouth to speak when Mark came to my rescue. "Addison this is Meredith, my wife."

It was her turn to look shocked. "You mean the notorious man whore, Mark Sloan, got married?"

"Addison why are you really here?" Derek asked her again.

"I came to get my husband back." She rolled her eyes. "Richard called me in on a case."

I was grateful then when the doors to the elevator opened. I walked with Mark down the hall to give the Shepherds some privacy. After kissing Mark quick I braced myself and walked into the intern locker room.

I could tell they all were trying to pretend they weren't interested in my life. I rolled my eyes and got changed.

Bailey entered the locker room and finally some eyes fell off me. "Okay people I have your assignments. Karev, Dr. Shepherd; O'Malley, Pit; Yang, Burke; Stevens, Shepherd-"

"Wait Dr. Bailey, you said Alex is with Dr. Shepherd. Are we both with Dr. Shepherd?" Izzie interrupted Bailey.

"If you would have let me finish, you would have the answer to that question. Stevens you are with the female Dr. Shepherd. And Grey, you have been requested by Sloan. I don't care what happens in your personal life; but the next time Sloan requests you, I am going to make sure you don't see the inside of an OR for a month."

I saw the slight grin on Alex as Bailey yelled at me. I walked out of the room not looking at anyone.

I ran into Mark at the OR board. Immediately I reached up and smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"You ask for me to be on your service the day after the entire hospital finds out about our marriage? Seriously!"

Mark shrugged, "Yeah, why not? I didn't want you to feel awkward with any other attending."

"Now Bailey is threatening to not let me into an OR. So I will be going to the pit for today." I turned to leave when Mark grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you don't even want to know what surgery I was going to let you observe." Mark asked with a smile.

I spun around and stared him down. "I am going to the pit. I will see you back at the hotel." I walked away from him and towards the pit.

Walking in, I found George stitching up a patient. He briefly looked up from his work. "Aren't you supposed to be on your husband's service?" He asked.

"We kind of argued about that. So I reassigned myself here." I said grabbing a random chart.

I got my patient and started stitching her arm where she cut herself while cooking.

"So what happened?" George asked as he sat down with a new patient.

"I told him that he shouldn't have requested me. And then he tries to be all McSteamy thinking I will fall into his arms." I said almost disgusted. "I don't really know if our marriage is going work. But who expects a drunken marriage in Vegas to a guy you don't even know to work."

"Mer everyone has problems with their marriage. If you have a marriage and you don't have one fight, something is wrong."

"Thanks George. But I still think I am going to work here today." I said with a smile.

Maybe I was just over reacting. I kept thinking about it throughout my shift. When I got back to the hotel I saw Mark had beat me home. It wasn't unusual since he was an attending and I was just an intern.

I smiled as I saw him sitting on the couch of the suite flipping through the television channels.

I sat down on the couch next to him and he automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I am sorry about to day. I didn't want to give Bailey any reason to single me out. As soon as this is all blown over I would love to work with you."

He looked over and smiled. "After you showed up and started yelling at me, I realized it probably wasn't a good idea to request you."

We sat in silence for a while watching random commercials. I looked up at him. "Mark." He looked down at me. "I love you." I said in hopes that he would return the gesture. When he stayed silent I got nervous. "We have been married three months and we haven't said it to each other and I-"

"Meredith, I love you too."

**Hangovers, Addek, and those three little words all in one day!!**

**Next chapter is apartment hunting!**

**REVIEW**


	9. Funhouse

**Chapter 9: Funhouse**

**Meredith POV**

"Mer wake up. Come on Mer. We have to go find our apartment today. I know the hotel is nice and you like getting mints on your pillows every night but we have to find our own place." Is what I woke up to early on Saturday morning.

Rolling over I looked Mark in the eyes. "Correction, you are the one that likes the mints. Whenever I get home, my mint is gone." I sat up and kissed him, "But I love you anyways." I rolled out of bed, "Let's go apartment hunting." I said with fake enthusiasm.

I showered and got ready to spend the lovely day with my husband. I glanced at the window and noticed it wasn't a lovely day at all. It was another gloomy, rainy, and depressing day in Seattle.

Mark and I quickly left the hotel to meet up with the realtor, Amber.

"What kind of place are you two looking at?" Amber asked us.

"I was thinking about a house." I told her.

"An apartment." Mark said at the same time as me.

I looked over at Mark, "An apartment? I thought we could get a house. More space."

Mark shook his head, "No, an apartment would be better. We don't need much space, plus it will be cheaper."

I rolled my eyes, "Mark you are a plastic surgeon we can afford this stuff. Plus living in the hotel, I found we need more space for each of us."

"Mer, we don't really need a house. An apartment will be fine."

"Mark, I need space. Sometimes that space includes being away from you. Just because we are married doesn't mean we spend every freaking moment together! So Amber, a house would be great."

I looked over at Mark and noticed he looked a little surprised. It was probably because of my outburst.

"Okay, a house." Mark agreed.

Amber typed some things into her computer while Mark and I sat there in silence.

"Okay, there are about five different properties I can let you look at. Did you want to buy or rent?"

I looked at Mark, "Well I don't know. We talked about renting. Do you want to buy a place?" I asked him sweetly, almost as if I was trying to make up for the outburst.

"Why don't we look at both types of properties and decide later." Mark suggested.

I nodded and felt the tears welling up in my eyes for him being so thoughtful.

"Mer, are you okay?" Mark asked.

Somehow that sentence made me want to burst out in tears. I held them back and nodded my head, "I'm fine."

Amber stood up, "Okay let's get going."

Mark and I walked with Amber to our car so we could look at the different places.

"The first one is ranch style. Three bedroom and three bath. And newly wallpapered."

I walked in and I wanted to turn right around and walk back to the car. The house looked like I walked right into 1977. The shag carpet in the living room was a hideous green color. All the furniture was bright orange. There was even a chair swing hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen was green.

Mark was the first to speak, "Wow, I don't think we have to look any further. I love this place."

I turned around and glared at him. "You can't be serious. The kitchen looks like a leprechaun threw up. Not to mention the living room. I have no words to explain it."

"Mer calm down. I was just kidding."

Amber spoke up. "Well you don't have to look at the decoration. You could change it to how you want it. I brought you here to look at the layout. The new wallpaper is in the master bedroom if you want to take a look."

I shook my head. "I don't really like this one. Maybe we could look at the next one?"

The image of the house clung to my brain. I couldn't believe how out dated it was. The ride to the next house wasn't that long. We even passed the hospital on the way.

"This is a more modern house. Five bedroom, six and a half bathroom, complete with a pool and spa outside. There is also a game room and home theatre in the basement."

From the outside, the house was beautiful. It was two stories with a large porch on the front of the house complete with a swing. We walked in and I knew the house was perfect. The more we walked through the house, the more I fell in love with it. The living room had an elegant fire place. The kitchen was large with an island in the middle. As much as I liked the kitchen I knew I would never use it. But the fact that I had it there made me love it more. The second floor had four of the five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The basement did have the game room and home theatre, along with French doors that open out to the back yard. The basement was also equipped with the last bedroom and one of the other bathrooms.

Amber smiled, "I will let you two look at the house and discuss it."

I turned to Mark. "I love this house. I know we haven't seen the other ones she wants to show us, but I think this is the house."

Mark smiled, "I know. Can you imagine watching the game in the theatre room?"

"So can we get it?" I asked nice enough.

He looked at me and sighed. "Do we want to spend the money and buy a house, or just rent. Because I am sure this place isn't for rent."

"If you think about it, once we spend all the money to rent we would be better off buying a place."

Mark nodded, "Okay let's go talk to Amber about buying this house."

I waited on the front porch for Mark to finish talking to Amber about the house. Sitting on the swing I thought about our wedding. Or lack of one. As much as I hate the thought of a large traditional wedding, a small wedding to exchange our vows sober would be nice. Maybe if we make the marriage work for a year it could be possible.

I pulled my feet up on to the swing and rested my chin on my knees. I felt exhaustion. The internship is exhausting. I closed my eyes, just for a second, just to rest them.

I opened my eyes and saw I was back in the hotel room. I felt Mark's arm around my waist. I must have fallen asleep at the house. Turning around I saw Mark was awake.

"You're up." He stated.

"How long was I asleep?" I couldn't see the sun through the window, but it could just be the Seattle weather.

"Six hours. I tried to wake you up at the house, but you were passed out. So I picked you up and carried you to the car. Again I tried to wake you up when we got here, so I carried you up here."

I yawned and looked at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"You took a six hour nap and still tired? I'll make you some coffee."

I am not sure why but when he said coffee it didn't sound as appealing as it usually does. I ignored the feeling.

"What about the house? Did we get it?" I asked hopeful.

Mark looked at me with a solemn face. "Mer about the house."

"We didn't get it did we?"

"No we did." He said and looked up at me. "We got the house."

I couldn't believe what he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the bed with me where I knew we wouldn't be taking another nap.

**So there is chapter 9. I just wanted to paint a picture for you of what Meredith and Mark's new house looks like!**

**Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	10. Trouble

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

**Meredith POV**

I woke up to the alarm blaring in my ear. I must have slept longer than I thought. I stood up and started to feel dizzy. I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. It didn't work. So I sat back down on the bed to try it again. This time when I stood up no dizziness. I took this as a good sign. I walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for work. Once I was ready I walked back into the bed room and noticed Mark still hadn't woken up. He, luckily, got the day off so I just kissed him on the cheek and left without waking him.

I was at my locker when I noticed Christina kept looking at me. "You look different." She stated.

I shrugged, "I didn't do anything different to my appearance today."

Christina shook her head, "No you look tired, worried, and weak almost. I would say you were sick." She said glaring at me.

"No I am not sick. I feel fine. I have felt fine, well except for- No I feel fine." I said hoping she didn't catch my slip up.

"Except for, what? I am still your person even though you told Bambi you were married to McSteamy before me."

"It's nothing. When I woke up this morning I felt dizzy. Like I couldn't stand. But it passed and I am fine now. Let me repeat. I. Am. Fine."

Christina shrugged, "I don't think you are fine-"

Christina was cut off by Bailey's enterance. "Okay people I have assignments for you. Karev Montgomery-Shepherd, as usual. O'Malley report to Burke. Stevens will be with Me. Grey you are with Shepherd. And Yang go to the pit."

"But Bailey I should be on Burke's service. I know all about the case he is working on. I would be better suited in Cardio today." Christina said try to get out of sutures.

"Dr. Yang, I don't care what you think. I am your resident. I will tell you what to do. When you are a resident you can assign your interns to whomever you want. Until then, go to the pit."

We all quickly walked away from Bailey, knowing she wasn't in a good mood. I found Derek at the OR board.

"So how's the wife?" I asked as I looked at the board with him.

"Apparently we are going to try and make it work. I can't just throw away 11 years of marriage. What about you. How's the husband?"

I shrugged, "He's good. We bought a house yesterday. We went looking for an apartment and wound up getting a house. So things are going good." Suddenly I felt extremely exhausted. Almost like I would fall over any minute.

"Meredith, are you okay?" Derek asked noticing my sudden change.

"Yeah I am fine. Just need some coffee." I replied.

"Yes, coffee. Where would medicine be without it? Frankly, where would the world be without it?" Derek chuckled. "Go get some coffee and meet me in room 2113."

I nodded and headed to the coffee cart in the lobby. After downing my caramel macchiato, I headed back up to the surgical floor.

I found Derek in room 2113, just like he said.

"Oh Dr. Grey there you are. Can you please walk Miss. Jenkins through a craniotomy?"

I nodded, "Dr. Shepherd will remove a part of you skull, call the bone flap. He will then remove the aneurysm through the opening."

Derek nodded, "Thank you Dr. Grey." He turned toward the patient, "Dr. Grey will be scrubbing in during your procedure."

He turned and ushered me out into the hall. "Prep her for surgery and scrub in with me."

I nodded, "Thanks for letting me scrub in Dr. Shepherd." I turned and walked back into the room to get Miss Jenkins ready for surgery.

I left to scrub in for Miss Jenkins surgery. Standing there watching Derek remove her aneurysm, I started to feel dizzy. It was just like this morning only worse. The room started spinning and I thought I could hear Derek say something. I tried to stable myself but the next thing I knew the room was dark.

----- ----- -----

3rd Person POV

"Dr. Grey, how should I proceed from here?" Derek asked Meredith without looking up. When she didn't respond he looked up at Meredith and found she was concentrating very hard on something. "Dr. Grey." Derek said to try and get her attention. Derek saw her fall over and faint. "Someone get her a gurney." He shouted worried about Meredith. He watched as Meredith was wheeled out of the OR. Derek finished the operation as quickly as he could without endangering Miss Jenkins life.

Dr. Bailey was just leaving the scrub room after a successful appendectomy when a gurney was rolled past her. She quickly glanced at the face of the person and saw her intern, Meredith Grey.

"Hey what's going on here?" Bailey asked the nearest nurse.

"Dr. Grey collapsed during Dr. Shepherd's craniotomy." She replied.

"Get her up to a private patient room. Start a fluid IV." Bailey ordered the nurse. As they passed the OR board Bailey saw George. "O'Malley, quit whatever you are doing. You are with me. Get Grey's labs and tell me as soon as you get them back."

George was stunned to see Meredith laying unconscious on the gurney. "Wh-what happened?" George asked, very worried about his friend.

"O'Malley, that is what you are supposed to be finding out. She collapsed during Shepherd's surgery. Now get out of the way."

Bailey ran alongside Meredith's gurney with George and the other nurses. In the patient room George took Meredith's blood samples. He was getting ready to take them to the lab when Bailey stopped him.

"O'Malley, label them Jane Doe. I don't want the entire hospital knowing what she has before she does."

George nodded and quickly ran them to the lab. Bailey stayed in the room with Meredith making sure she was doing as best as she could considering the circumstances.

-.-

Derek had just scrubbed out of his surgery, after successfully removing Miss Jenkins' aneurysm. He pulled his phone out and dialed a familiar number.

"Sloan." Mark said once he picked up.

"Mark, its Derek."

"Derek, aren't you supposed to be working? I know talking to me is fun, but I thought you loved to cut into brains more." Mark said with a laugh. He became worried when Derek didn't laugh on the other end. "What's wrong, Derek?" Mark asked now seriously.

"I am so sorry Mark. But earlier today Meredith collapsed in my OR." Derek said.

Mark didn't know what to say. He stayed silent for a while. "How is she?" Mark finally asked.

Derek let out a large breath. "I don't know. I am not family so I doubt they will release any information to me. But Bailey is with her, and they have her admitted."

"I'm on my way." Mark said and hung up.

Mark arrived at the hospital after breaking many traffic laws on the way there. He ran into Derek at the entrance. They walked in silence as Derek showed Mark the way to Meredith's room. Mark rushed into the Meredith's room and found Bailey sitting in the chair. "How is she?" He wanted to know.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Her heart rate is stable and O2 levels are good. I sent O'Malley with the labs. We will know more when he is back. Which should be soon. I don't see what is taking him so long." Bailey said as she started to rant about her interns taking so long.

-.-

George stood outside of the lab, waiting for Meredith's results. The lab tech handed him the printed out results. George looked over them surprised by the results. He turned back to the lab, "Are you sure this is for Jane Doe? The Jane Doe sample I submitted?" George asked.

"Yes, as of right now, she is the only Jane Doe at the hospital." The tech said before turning back to his work.

George pondered over the results as he mustered up enough courage to revile the results of Meredith's blood test.

-.-

Meredith could hear her husband. Wondering why he was here because today was his day off. Assuming she had fallen asleep in an on call room, Meredith opened her eyes. She noticed she was in a patient room, not an on call room. She saw Mark sitting by her bed holding her hand. She also saw Bailey at the foot of her bed.

"Mark?" Meredith said with a questioning tone.

Mark's eyes flew right to Meredith as she spoke his name. "Meredith, thank god. I was so worried about you. You collapsed during Derek's surgery." He said seeing the confused look on Meredith's face.

Before Meredith could say anything the door opened and George walked in with the lab results.

"Oh Meredith you are awake. That's good." George said trying to stall.

"O'Malley quit stalling. The lab results have told you something, now what is it." Bailey said getting annoyed.

"Well, Meredith, it appears you were only suffering from dehydration. So I assume the IV has been helping you, since it is mainly fluids. So you are going to be fine." George trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"O'Malley, there is more. Now you tell me or I swear to god that you will only be doing rectal exams and fetching me coffee for the rest of your residency." Mark promised.

"Well it appears, well I mean the tests show that Meredith, well you," he said to Meredith, "are very likely um well. . ."

"Spit it out O'Malley." Bailey said getting more annoyed.

George took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Meredith you are pregnant."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yes some of you guys predicted her being pregnant.**

**But let me know how you like the story so far, and where you want it to go.**

**I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW**


	11. Hiccup

**Wow I am glad everyone liked the last chapter! It was the most reviews I got from a chapter so far (and that makes me smile!).**

**So it's chapter 11 now!**

**This chapter was a hard one to write, so I hope I got it right.**

**Chapter 11: Hiccup**

**Meredith POV**

"Meredith you are pregnant." I heard George say.

So many things ran through my head. There was no way I could be pregnant. Granted Mark and I weren't the most careful lovers. But I can't be pregnant. Not through the first year of my residency. I would miss too much time with maternity leave. I could be put on the gyne squad for the rest of my residency, or become a nurse. What I wanted most was to be surgeon, and a good surgeon at that. I could see myself turning into my mother, if I had this baby. Someone who resents my child, and my husband for giving me the child. Someone who throws themselves into work and forgets about family.

I looked at Mark and saw he was thinking hard. Contemplating about the baby. Our baby. Mark is a good man. From what I have heard, marring me changed him. It changed the way he acted and thought. No more one night stands. He was committed. But how long would he stay that way?

"We will leave you two alone for a while." Bailey said and pulled George out of the room with her.

I turned to Mark when they left. I saw he was looking at me. "Meredith. . ." Mark started.

"No, don't start. I am an intern. I might have liked the idea of kids a few years from now. But not right now. I am in one of the most important times of my career now. I can't be taking care of a baby. I don't even know how to take care of a baby."

Mark sighed, "Meredith, I know it's not the best time for a baby. But think about it. All I ask is for you to think about it." I watched as he paused and thought about it himself for minute. "I am going to take a walk. I will be back in an hour or so." He said and left the room.

-.-

Mark POV

I walked out of Meredith's room and went straight to the elevator. I had no idea where I was going. I just had to think about everything.

I stepped out into the cold and rainy Seattle morning. Stuffing my hands deep into the pockets, I felt something. Pulling it out I saw it was a photograph of Meredith and I at our Vegas wedding. I had seen the picture before, but I had never stopped to study it. I saw the brightness of our eyes as we looked at one another. Of course, that could partially be because of the alcohol. I realized how much we didn't know about each other when we met, and how far we had come.

I walked, as if my feet knew where they were going. When I looked up I saw I was standing outside of a baby store. It was a perfect little boutique for infants. Staring through the window I finally decided to walk in.

The store was large, despite what a passerby would think. I walked through the many racks of clothes, when an almost too happy women approached me.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"I think I am just looking." I replied. I turned around so my back was to her showing her wanted her to leave me alone.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" She inquired not noticing my behavior.

I shook my head. "My wife and I just found out about the baby, so it's still early." I made sure to stress the word wife. "I needed to take a walk, so I ended up here."

"If you need help finding anything, or you just need to talk, just ask for me. I am Ashleigh, by the way." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Sure." And walked away.

I wandered around the store a little more. Stopping to look at a tiny lime green shirt I found a onesie that looked perfect. One had a cartoon picture of a surgeon on it saying 'Future Surgeon'. I grabbed a blue one for a boy and a pink one for a girl and walked up to the counter.

Ashleigh was there waiting for me, "Oh these are so adorable. So are you a doctor too?" She asked.

I nodded hoping she would leave me alone.

"Well your baby will look so cute in these." She said ringing them up.

I paid for them as quickly as I could, wanting to get out of there fast. I walked back to the hospital. Walking into Meredith's room, I saw she was looking out her window.

"Mer. . ." I said trying to not scare her.

"I did what you said. I thought about it. But I am not sure yet." She said truthfully. She turned to look at me and her eyes fell on the bag. "What's in there?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It's nothing really. When I was walking I ended up at a store and I had to buy this." I took out the blue 'Future Surgeon' outfit and handed it to her.

As she was looking at it, I saw tears come to her eyes. "Meredith, I can take it back if you don't like it."

She shook her head. "I love it. It's just the pregnancy hormones." She said wiping her eyes. "You are so sure it's a boy?" She asked seeing the blue fabric.

I laughed and pulled out the pink one that matches. "I wanted to be sure I was covered."

She looked at them and then up to me. "Do you think we can do it?" She asked seriously. "I mean raise a baby? We are both surgeons, I am an intern. I just don't want to turn into my mother."

I set the bag I was holding down and climbed into her hospital bed. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. "Yeah I do. I am an attending, so my hours are flexible. You will never turn into your mother because your mom didn't have anyone as great as me in her life."

She looked up at me and smile. "Let's keep him, or her. It will be an adventure, a long and crazy adventure, but an adventure none the less."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted to keep our baby. I didn't know what to say so I kissed her. "We're having a baby." I finally said smiling.

Meredith looked up at me and nodded with a smile. "We're having a baby."

**Review!**

**Let me know if it was a good chapter!**


	12. Oh My God

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Oh My God**

Meredith slammed her tray down on the table, scaring all her friends sitting there.

"Seriously! If someone else asks me about the baby one more time, I will personally cut their head off with a blunt scalpel." She said as she sat down.

Everyone kept quiet as Meredith ranted. Meredith grabbed her large Mocha Latte, and tried to take a drink. She looked down at her now empty hands and glared up at the perky blonde.

"Izzie, give me that back." Meredith said through her teeth.

Izzie shook her head, "You shouldn't have caffeine. It's bad for the baby."

"Izzie, it will not hurt my baby if I have one coffee."

"Nope, because when you have one, you will have another, and another, until you hurt the baby. So you don't get any coffee, chocolate, or soda pop. I will follow you home if I have to. I grew up in a trailer park. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Izzie said with a glare.

"There is barely any caffeine in chocolate." Meredith argued back. Meredith became silent when Izzie glared at her, but was still angry. She continued picking at her food.

Meredith's heart began to race as a shadow descended upon her. She looked up and saw her husband standing there. She could feel her hormones start raging seeing him standing there looking at her intently. She knew it was the pregnancy that made her hormones do that, but she liked it.

Mark smiled and leaned down to Meredith's level where she was sitting. He smiled his 'McSteamy' smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Meredith glanced down at her watched. She saw it was one o'clock. Smiling she nodded and got up from the table. Glancing back at her friends she smiled, "I get to go see my baby for the first time." She said proudly.

Mark grabbed her tray and put his other arm around her waist. He threw away her uneaten food and walked with her up to the OB-GYN floor. Getting off the correct floor, they walked up to the reception area.

Mark smiled his classic smile and spoke first to the receptionist, "We have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

The now flustered receptionist scrambled through some papers and nodded, "Yes, of course. I will take you back to the room and you can wait for her there." Meredith could see the blush that grew onto the lady's cheeks, and giggled slightly.

Hearing Meredith's giggle caused Mark to look at her. These days Meredith was rarely happy. She either had her head in the toilet, was fatigued, or just angry. He liked seeing this change in her, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

In the exam room Meredith sat on the table in the center, where Mark sat down on the chair next to it.

"What were you laughing at?" Mark asked, still wondering.

Meredith chuckled. "I was laughing primarily at you. More because of the effect you had on the receptionist."

Mark shrugged, "I didn't even notice." He said truthfully. "I was always looking at you."

Before Meredith could say anything, Addison came in. "Hello Meredith, and Mark. Are you ready to see your baby?"

Meredith watched as Mark's face lit up at the word 'baby'. Smiling herself, Meredith nodded, "Yes, we are more than ready to see our baby?" Meredith made sure to emphasize the word 'our'.

Meredith leaned back on the table and lifted up her shirt. Addison squirted the gel on her lower abdomen and pressed the wand to it.

As soon as Meredith heard the soft heartbeat of her baby fill the room, tears filled her eyes. She looked over at Mark who had a glimmer in his eyes. Just the one look they shared held so many unspoken words.

Meredith looked over at Addison, noticing she had been silent for a while. "Addison is there a problem? Is something wrong with my baby?" She asked worried.

Addison shook her head, "Everything is fine." She pointed to the screen, "That is your baby's heart beat. And that" she pointed to another part, "is your baby's twin's heart beat." She looked over to Meredith not sure of what her reaction would be like.

Meredith stared at the screen frozen. Twins, two babies, at once.

Mark immediately looked at Meredith once Addison told them the news. She had just gotten used to the idea of having one baby, let alone two.

Addison could see the tension building in the room. "I will just leave you two alone to talk." She said before leaving.

"Mer…" Mark said giving her time. "I know it will be a lot, but I think we can do it."

Meredith finally looked away from the ultrasound screen. "I don't know if I can handle two babies."

"Don't worry Mer. You have me. We can do this." Mark said hopeful.

Meredith looked at Mark with a somber face, "Do you think we can really do it?" Meredith asked.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, I do. I know it will be hard, but we can do it." Mark walked over to Meredith and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but still passionate.

"I can't believe you knocked me up twice." Meredith said with a smile.

Mark laughed, "Blame it on our boys."

"And you are so sure they are boys. What if they are girls? Or one of each?" Meredith said.

"Maybe I am just hopeful." Mark told her.

Meredith cleaned herself up and walked out with Mark. Meredith had the rest of the day off, so she went to the locker room to change and go home.

In the lobby Meredith ran into Mark, dressed in his casual clothes.

"I thought you had a surgery?" Meredith said surprised to see him there.

Mark smirked, "I want to take you somewhere to celebrate today. And because I love you."

"I love you too. But where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"You will see when we get there." Mark said walking her to their car.

Getting in the car, Meredith didn't know where to expect to go. She would feel safe anywhere, as long as she was with Mark.

**Where is Mark taking her?**

**Review! and guess!**


	13. Who Knew

**Chapter 13: Who Knew**

Meredith felt the car stop and looked up at her surroundings.

"Mark, this is our house. I didn't think we could move for another week?" She asked.

Mark smirked, "Let's just say I bribed the past owners to let us start to get things put together sooner." He grabbed Meredith's hand, "Let me show you around."

Walking in Meredith saw the house was complete, at least the first floor was.

"Mer close your eyes." Mark said.

"Mark how did you do all this?" She asked, ignoring his request.

"I hired an interior designer. Now close your eyes."

"Mark." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"Meredith do it." Mark sighed.

Meredith finally closed her eyes, and Mark walked up behind her and placed his hand in front of her eyes.

"I am just making sure." Mark said. He led her up the stairs and down the hallway. He stopped and took her into a mysterious room. "Okay, open your eyes."

Meredith felt his hand fall off her eyes. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. She saw she was in a green room. The room was actually painted pastel green. The focal point in the room was a white crib. Meredith saw off to the side was a small wardrobe. Across from that was a changing table. It was the perfect nursery.

"Oh Mark! It's wonderful." Meredith said through the tears.

"Izzie designed it. She wanted to make sure it was gender neutral, with the green. We did it before the ultrasound, so there is only one crib but we can get another one. I just wanted to show you it."

Meredith turned around and looked at Mark in the eyes. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Then she was hit by a sudden feeling. Meredith quickly pulled away from Mark and clutched her had to her mouth. She turned around until she found the trash can. Shoving her head into the pail, Meredith saw everything she had ate in the last few hours come back up.

She looked up at Mark who was holding her hair like a gentleman. "I am sorry. That completely ruined the kiss." Meredith said standing up.

Mark shook his, "You are carrying my boys. It's forgiven."

Meredith smiled, "Again with the boys. Are you that sure?"

Mark shrugged, "Let's just say that's what I am hoping for."

"So if they turn out to be girls, you are going to leave?" Meredith said.

Mark laughed, "Of course not. I don't care what they are. I just have a feeling they are boys."

"Aren't I supposed to have the feeling on what they are, with me having them in my uterus?"

Mark wrapped his arms around Meredith and ushered her out of the nursery. He pulled her down the hall to another door.

"What's behind this door?" Meredith asked even though she thought she knew.

Mark smiled and kissed her. "This," he said as he opened the door, "is the master suite." He smiled as Meredith pulled him into the room.

Meredith and Mark laid in the bed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"We haven't even officially moved into the house and we already broke in the bed." Meredith said with a smile.

Mark laughed and kissed her. "We should probably get dressed, and go pack up our hotel room. So we can officially move into our house, and officially break it in."

Meredith stood up and found her clothes. She went with Mark back to the Archfield. She turned around and looked at their hotel for the last time. It was bittersweet. Meredith knew she was going to her own home with her husband, but she had so many memories in the hotel room. Sighing she walked out of the room with Mark to their new home.

**The chapter was kind of more fluff.**

**There will be more happening, I got it all in my head.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Unexpected News

**It's chapter 14...**

**So I am still not sure whether the twins should be boys or girls or both. **

**Even though you find out what they are in this chapter.**

**I hope I made the right decision.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14: Unexpected News**

Meredith walked into the hospital with her hand in Mark's. She was now five moths along, so she didn't really walk it was more like waddling. They both walked into the elevator. Mark wrapped his arms around Meredith and gave her a squeeze. Today they were finding out if they were having twin boys, twin girls, or one of each. Mark really didn't care. But the thought of having two sons so he could teach them all types of sports. They thought of raising two girls made him shudder. All the pink, and boys. If he had daughters they would never date.

They got off on the OB floor. Meredith looked over at Mark as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Are we going to find out the sex?" She asked, not sure what they had eventually agreed to.

"Yes, of course. Don't you want to know if we need to add blue or pink to the nursery, or both." Mark said with a smile.

Meredith sighed. Mark looked at her. "What? Do you not want to know the sex?"

Meredith shrugged, "I guess we can."

"Mark, Meredith. Come on back." Addison said from the doorway.

They got up and followed Addison back to the same room where their first ultrasound was taken. Meredith thought it was fitting. Finding out the sex of their babies in the same room she found out it was twins.

She hopped up on the exam table and lifted up her shirt. Addison squirted the gel on her engorged stomach. After giving Addison time to measure the two babies and make sure they were growing at the correct rate.

Addison stopped and turned to them with a smile. "So do we want to know the sex of the babies?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes, that's what we decided." She said holding Mark's hand and squeezing it tight.

Addison moved the wand around and focused on one of the twins. "This one is girl." She moved the wand to the other side of Meredith's swollen stomach. "And here is your little boy. It looks like you get one of each." She said with a large smile.

Meredith looked up at Mark with tears in her eyes. "It's our babies. Our little girl and boy."

Mark looked down at her and kissed her. He couldn't believe he was getting his little boy.

Before they could say anything else Meredith's cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Meredith said even though she didn't know the number.

"Hello Miss Grey. This is Gloria Vanderbilt from Massachusetts General Hospital, I am calling on behalf of your mother Dr. Ellis Grey." Meredith heard an almost chipper lady say.

Meredith rolled her eyes. Now her own mother couldn't even call her, she had to have someone do it for her. "Yes Gloria. What can I do for you?" Meredith asked without emotion in her voice.

"Your mother has been admitted to our hospital." She said.

This caught Meredith's attention. "Is everything okay?"

"She has been admitted with early onset Alzheimer's. On her information forms she had you listed as next of kin. It is now your decision on where you want her."

Meredith frowned. "What do you mean, 'where you want her'?"

"Well, Miss Grey you can decide if you want to keep her in Boston and put her in a home. Or you can bring her to Seattle and put her in an assisted living or home. But I would suggest putting her in a home. They know how to handle these things."

Meredith nodded, even though Gloria couldn't see her. "Thank you for your call. I need to talk with my husband before I make any decisions. I can call you tomorrow to set things up."

"Okay Miss Grey, I will talk with you tomorrow. Have a good day."

"Thank you Gloria, good-bye." Meredith said hanging up the phone. She looked around the room and saw a worried Mark. She figured it was only because he heard her side of the conversation.

"Is everything okay, Mer?" He asked concerned.

She looked up at Mark, "My mother has early onset Alzheimer's." She paused to see Mark's reaction, or lack of one. He stayed silent, listening to the rest of what Meredith had to say. "That was a nurse from Massachusetts General. She said I could put my mom in a home in Boston, or here in Seattle. I said I would talk to you before I made any decisions."

Mark sighed, "Mer, she is your mom. It's your decision. But if you bring her here I will go with you to get her in Boston."

Meredith shrugged, "I don't know. A good daughter would bring her mother here. So I guess I should bring her here. Is it safe to be flying when I am pregnant?"

Mark nodded, "You should be fine. Plus you lovely husband is a doctor and he can write you a doctor's note that will let you." He saw Meredith glare at him. "We can ask Addison."

As if right on cue, Addison walked in. "Meredith your blood test and everything are fine. I want to see you back here next month and every month after that, since you are carrying twins." She looked up at them. "So do you have any questions?" Mark nodded and raised his hand, as if to be called on. Addison rolled her eyes, "Yes Mark?"

"Can she fly? Like in an airplane, not as a super power –but that would be cool." Mark said.

"If you are talking about flying right now, I don't see a problem with it. I just want the flying to be over in a few weeks. You should be grounded from week 27 on, with the twins." Addison said.

Meredith nodded, "Thank you Addison." With that Addison left for another appointment.

Mark looked at Meredith as she readjusted her clothing. "So we are going to Boston?"

Meredith nodded, "We are going to Boston."

**So I gave Ellis Alzheimer's.**

**Now they have to go to Boston.**

**Review!**


	15. Boston

**So I need help naming the kids. I think I have an idea, but I have no clue.**

**So if you could help me that would be great!**

**Just put your idea in a review or message.**

**I hope you like chapter 15.**

**I already have 16 and almost 17 wrote.**

**I just have all these ideas for this story!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Boston**

Meredith stood outside Massachusetts General staring up at it. Mark stood there beside her.

"Mer we should go in." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah." She said taking a deep breath and started to walk forward.

She had called the hospital before their flight to tell the hospital she would be picking up her mother.

Walking in Meredith walked up to the front desk.

"Hello I am Dr. Grey, I am here to pick up my mother Dr. Ellis Grey." She said to the receptionist.

"Yes, Dr. Grey you can go up to floor five and check in with the reception up there." The receptionist said slightly frazzled.

Meredith nodded and grabbed Mark's hand as she walked to the elevator.

When the elevator arrived Meredith sighed and got in not looking at anyone. She waited the few minutes and the elevator dinged onto the fifth floor. Meredith and Mark walked out of the elevator and to the nurses' station.

"Meredith Grey. Long time no see." She heard a voice say.

Looking up she saw a tall blonde in her late fifties dressed in all black Prada with 5 inch heels.

"Dr. Gates, it's been a while." Meredith said putting on a happy face.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother, she was one of the greats." Dr. Gates said.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, she was… a good surgeon."

Dr. Gates looked at Mark, "Hello I am Dr. Linda Gates, Chief of Surgery." She said holding out her hand for Mark to shake.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, head of Plastics at Seattle Grace." He said cockily as he shook her hand.

"Well Dr. Sloan I have heard of your work, what brings you here? You aren't thinking about moving away from Seattle, are you?" Dr. Gates asked intrigued.

Mark shook his head, "I see you know my wife, Dr. Grey." Mark said as Meredith held out her left hand.

"Well congratulations," Dr. Gates said looking at Meredith's rings, "You landed Mark Sloan, a notorious man whore from what I hear. Also, congratulations on your baby." She said looking at Meredith's stomach. "Did you fly, because you really shouldn't be flying this late in the pregnancy." Dr. Gates said warningly.

Meredith smiled. "Mark isn't a man whore, anymore. I am only 21 weeks actually."

Dr. Gates looked down at Meredith's belly. "Twins?" She guessed.

"Yeah, it's a boy and girl." She said proudly.

"Well Dr. Grey you sure have grown up from the teenager with pink hair I remember." Linda said smiling.

"Thank you, although it's Dr. Sloan now." Meredith said correcting her.

"Of course, I have a consult to get to but let's meet for lunch? The cafeteria at 12, I won't take no for an answer!" She said walking down the hall.

Meredith turned to Mark. He smiled, "So that was the chief?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah when mom worked her she was just an attending, and now she is the chief."

"So I have one question, where can I get a picture of you with pink hair?" Mark said trying not to laugh.

"I dyed my hair pink in high school to anger my mom. You could say I was a rebel, but I guess that has changed now, I am going to be a mom." Meredith said rubbing her stomach. "Now we should go see my mother."

They found out where Ellis was and Meredith walked with Mark down the hall to the room they were told. Walking in Meredith saw her mother. She could tell it really wasn't her mother. Ellis was staring forward at nothing. Meredith could see her eyes were dead.

Meredith took a deep breath and walked in front of her mother.

"Who are you?" Ellis asked.

"It's me, mom, Meredith. We are here to take you to Seattle."

Ellis looked up at her, "We? No I don't know you."

"Mom, I am your daughter Meredith. And this is my husband, Mark. We need to take you to Seattle. You like it in Seattle."

"I do?" Ellis questioned.

Meredith nodded, "Yes, and Mark and I will be taking you there. We will be leaving sometime after lunch."

"Yes, and who are you? Should I be traveling with you?"

Meredith sighed, "I am Meredith and this is Mark, don't worry we know you well." Meredith said with sadness.

Ellis nodded, "When do we leave?"

"After lunch, now get some rest mom." Meredith said before she walked out of the room.

Mark pulled Meredith into an empty patient room.

"Mer, are you okay?" Mark asked. "I mean with your mother."

"I am fine. She isn't my mother anymore. The true Ellis Grey would have yelled at me for getting pregnant during my residency. She would have yelled at you for making me this way. She would have also yelled at us both because of everything we had done."

"But you will have the memories of her." Mark said trying to reassure his wife.

Meredith started laughing. "You mean the memories where she was always at work. Or the ones she was yelling at me for something."

"She was your mother Meredith, and you learned a lot from her. Now let's go get lunch, I want to learn more about pink hair Meredith." Mark said with a grin.

Meredith playfully hit his arm. Glancing down at her watch Meredith saw it was almost 12. "Yeah I bet Linda will be waiting for us." She grabbed Marks hand and led him to the cafeteria.

Meredith felt like it was yesterday she was the small girl instructed by her mother to go to the cafeteria to wait until she was done with a surgery. Shaking the thought from her head, Meredith spotted Dr. Gates at an empty table in the corner.

She walked with Mark through the line to get food. Sitting down at Linda's table Meredith saw Dr. Gates smile.

"Meredith it is so nice to sit and talk to you, and you Dr. Sloan it will be nice to get to know the man that holds Meredith's heart." She said with a smile.

"So you are Chief of Surgery now?" Meredith asked.

Linda nodded, "Yeah, Dr. Collins retired and the board named me the next Chief. I did have some competition from your mother, but she figured she would like to cut more than have all the paper work. Enough about me. What about you? How long have you two been married?"

Meredith looked at Mark, "It's been what? Eight months? Yeah eight months sounds right."

"So you are newlyweds, how sweet. So how long have you known each other, or been together?"

Mark looked at Meredith as he said, "Eight months."

Meredith broke her and Mark's gaze and looked over at Dr. Gates, "We met in Vegas, and got married the same night. Both with large amounts of alcohol in our systems. We decided to make the marriage work instead of have a failed marriage. Then we found out about our babies and that was sure fun." Meredith said clearing up Dr. Gate's confusion.

Linda laughed, "If you would have told me ten years ago that Meredith Grey would be a married surgical intern, married to Mark Sloan of all people, and pregnant with twins. I would have said that would never happen. But I am happy for you. So have you thought of any names yet?"

"Crap, I keep forgetting we have to name them when they come out." Meredith stated.

Mark looked at her and smiled. "As you can tell we haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well I hope you two have a place for them to sleep. If I hear that they are sleeping in dresser drawers, I will fly to Seattle and knock some sense into you two." Linda said warningly.

Meredith laughed, "That was actually one of the first things Mark did once we bought our house. They are sharing a nursery, but I am thinking when they get older they will get their own room."

Linda nodded, "It sounds like a plan." She was cut off by the sound of her pager. "I am sorry it's 911. It was great catching up Mer, make sure you call me when those little ones arrive. It was nice to meet you Dr. Sloan." Linda said as she hugged Meredith and left to take care of the emergency.

"We should get my mom. We have a plane to catch." Meredith said rubbing her stomach in the place where her baby boy had kicked her.

Mark noticed Meredith's actions, "Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, our little boy is going to be a soccer star with all this kicking."

Mark's face lit up, "Can I feel?" He asked with excitement.

Meredith grabbed Mark's hand and moved it to the spot on her stomach where their son was currently kicking.

"Oh great, once one starts to kick the other does too." Meredith said without much enjoyment.

"Can I feel her?" Mark asked placing his hand on the other side of Meredith's stomach. She moved Mark's hand to the spot where her other child thought it would be fun to kick.

Meredith felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her husband so intently focused on feeling his children who Meredith was carrying. Meredith remembered the morning eight months ago when she woke up next to a strange man. She never would have thought she would be here eight months later with the same man and pregnant. Meredith couldn't hold it any longer. The tears started pouring out of her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away before Mark saw. Mark of course saw the tears and became concerned.

"Mer is something wrong? Is it the babies?" Mark asked worried.

"No it's just my pregnant hormones. Seeing you with them got me, I am crazy I know. But I love you, I really do."

Mark sighed, "I love you too. And you are not crazy, you are just pregnant. Now let's go catch the flight so we can go home and figure out names for our babies."

Meredith nodded and stood up, with Mark's help. She made her way to her mother's room.

"Maybe I should go alone this time. Last time she was kind of confused." Meredith sighed with her hand on the door knob.

Mark nodded, "I will be right here when you are done."

Meredith walked into her mother's room not sure what to expect.

"Meredith." She heard her mother's voice say.

Meredith looked up and found her mother, Ellis Grey. She was lucid. Meredith could tell just by looking at her.

"Why am I in a hospital room? And what have you done to yourself?" She asked gesturing to Meredith's stomach.

"Mom we are going to Seattle, where I work. You are need for a consult. And I am pregnant, mother." Meredith said bluntly, knowing her mother wanted everything straight forward.

"I can see you are pregnant. It's that damn husband of yours. The one from Las Vegas. I knew he was a bad influence. Meredith what about your career? It is hard to raise a child and work. Anyone can be a mother, not everyone can be a surgeon. You should be an extraordinary surgeon, not and ordinary mother. How far along are you anyways? Is that why you stayed in the marriage? Because you were pregnant. Meredith it doesn't matter if you are pregnant, you don't have to stay in the marriage."

Meredith sighed, it truly was her mother. "I am 21 weeks with twins." Meredith said quietly.

"Twins?! I thought I taught you better." Ellis exclaimed.

"It's my life mom, and I am happy with it." Meredith shouted before she crossed to the other side of the room and hugged her mother, not knowing when she would get to next.

"Meredith." Ellis said slightly angry.

"You my mother. And now we have to go to Seattle. For your consult." Meredith said grabbing her mother's bags and walked from the room.

As they walked out of the room Ellis smacked the back of Mark's head. "What was that for?" Mark asked rubbing his head.

"For you doing this to her. Because of you her career is off track." Ellis said with hate in her eyes.

Mark glanced at Meredith as Ellis walked ahead of them. "She's lucid?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Meredith nodded, "I walked in and she remembered everything except for why she is here. This happens sometimes with the beginning of the Alzheimer's. She will eventually be like she was this morning forever. At least now she knows." Meredith said gesturing to her stomach.

Mark wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist and walked with her as they took her mother home.

**Review!**

**Put your name idea in if you would like, and if you have one!**


	16. Family

**This would have been posted earlier... But I decided to go to a Green Day concert.**

**So now I got the time to post it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Family**

Meredith walked with Mark into the hospital. Her mother has been at the nursing home in Seattle for three months now. Everything was back to normal, except for her expanding belly.

Meredith was just getting done changing when Bailey came in to tell the orders.

"Grey you will be charting since you refuse to go on maternity leave early, go to the nurses' station and help with the charting, I don't want to see you near an OR. O'Malley you are with Torres. Stevens, She-Shepherd. Yang, Sloan. And Karev you will be with me. I don't want to hear any complaining." She said before leaving.

"Mer, think about it, Alexander for the boy and Alexandra for the girl." Alex said with a grin. "You can't go wrong with Alex."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "No way am I naming my children after you."

"Evil Spawn, let it go. She isn't naming them Alex." Christina piped up. "She will be naming the girl Christina and the boy Christopher."

"No." Meredith said to Christina.

"It was worth a shot." Christina shrugged.

"Make sure you name the girl Izzie." Izzie said getting in on the action.

"And the boy George." George said not wanting to be left out.

"I don't think I will be naming either of my children after any of you." Meredith said truthfully. "Now I need to go chart." Meredith said before leaving the intern locker room.

Walking down the hall Meredith stopped at the nurses' station to start writing something in a chart when she saw a woman approach. The woman was shorter with grayish colored hair.

"Excuse me, but can you see if Dr. Derek Shepherd is busy?" She asked the nurse at the desk.

The nurse in turn held up her pointer finger gesturing one minute.

Meredith turned to the woman. "I am actually not doing anything right now, I can take you to him if you would like." Meredith offered.

"Well thank you that is very kind. I am Carolyn Shepherd, Derek's mother." She said holding out her hand.

Meredith shook her hand, "I am Dr. Grey." She said before walking with Carolyn down the hall.

"Dr. Grey, how far along are you?" Carolyn asked noticing Meredith's very large baby bump.

"33 almost 34 weeks." Meredith said proudly. "I am carrying twins." She said noticing Carolyn's reaction.

"All four of my girls have been pregnant, and each more than once. And can you imagine none of them have had twins. Well congratulations Dr. Grey." She said with a smile as Meredith stopped outside a door.

"This is Dr. Shepherd's office, I will just check to see if he is available." Meredith said before knocking on the door. She heard Derek's answer and let herself in. Meredith closed the door.

"Your mother is here." She started, "I didn't know if you wanted to see her or not." Judging Derek's reaction Meredith knew he wanted to see her.

"Mom is here? Of course I want to see her." Derek said with a smile. He quickly got up from his desk and opened the door.

"Oh Derek it is nice to see you, son. I ran into Mark out here waiting for you, so we have just been chatting." Carolyn said happily.

Meredith saw Mark standing next to the wall beside Carolyn. Meredith walked towards the group and stood between Mark and Derek.

"Oh Dr. Grey it was very kind of you to help me find my son." Carolyn said as if this was Meredith's cue to leave.

Mark cleared his throat. "Mom, this is Meredith. My wife." He said as he wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist.

"Oh Mark. You got married and didn't tell me? You didn't tell Nancy, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Sandra? And you are going to be a father. That is a lot to leave out when you talk to your mother. I may have not given birth to you, but I raised you. Mark William Sloan." Carolyn said as if Mark was seven years old and had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar.

Meredith glanced at Derek who was seconds away from bursting out laughing.

Carolyn walked over to Meredith and held out her hand. "I am Carolyn Shepherd, Derek and Mark's mother." She said with a smile. "We didn't get a proper introduction."

Meredith shook her hand, "I'm Meredith Sloan, Mark's wife. I am sorry about earlier, everyone at the hospital knows me as Dr. Grey." Meredith said with a smile.

Carolyn turned to Derek, "I hope you didn't have anything planned for her today, because I am going to find out about my newest daughter-in-law. Plus it looks like you could use some time to rest." Carolyn said to Meredith. Carolyn took Meredith's hand and led her away from the men.

Derek shook his head and let his mother disappear with Meredith in tow.

Meredith walked with Carolyn down to the cafeteria, after grabbing some food they found an empty table.

"So Meredith, how did you get Mark to settle down? Ever since I have known him, he hasn't been a one woman man."

Meredith was surprised by the bluntness of Carolyn's question. "Well we met in a bar, in Vegas." Meredith cringed at Carolyn's look, but continued with her story. "I guess it has almost been a year ago. But after a few drinks, well a lot of drinks. We decided to get married. They shouldn't let drunk people get married. But we did. Mark was actually the one who wanted to make this work. Then a few months ago I found out I was pregnant. So we have just been trying to make everything work."

Carolyn smiled, "I am glad you have a good head on your shoulders, Meredith. Mark is lucky he found someone like you. Now I am going to be expecting grandsons or granddaughters?" She asked intently.

"They are a little boy and a little girl." Meredith said rubbing her stomach, trying to ease the pain Meredith thought was from all the kicking.

"I am so happy for you. Now of course when you have them you need to call me so I can meet my grandchildren."

Meredith nodded. "Of course, I would love nothing better than for them to meet their grandmother. How long have you known Mark?" Meredith asked.

Carolyn smiled, "When Derek was in first grade he started to bring the same friend home every day. Once I found out Mark's parents weren't really home or parents to him I kind of took him under my wing. Mark and Derek are like brothers. He has grown up to be a wonderful man."

Meredith smiled and agreed with Carolyn's last statement. Meredith was going to ask Carolyn some more questions but was interrupted when a shadow descended upon the table. Meredith looked up and saw a tall, slender brunette dressed in all black sit down across from Carolyn.

"You will never believe the case Addison brought me in on. The woman has uterus duplex bicollis. She has two uteruses and is carrying a child in each of them, from two different fathers." She said before noticing Meredith.

"I am Dr. Nancy James. I see you have met my mother. And I am sure you know my brother Derek Shepherd, he is a neurosurgeon here. And you are?" She asked holding out her hand for Meredith to shake.

"Dr. Meredith Grey-Sloan, a surgical intern here at Seattle Grace." Meredith said as she shook Nancy's hand.

Carolyn looked at her daughter, "Meredith, this is Nancy. She is sort of the reason why I came. Addison asked her to come out for a case. So I thought I would come with. Nancy this is Mark's wife." She said with a look to Nancy.

Nancy's eyes grew wide. "Mark 'the man whore' got married?" She then started laughing. "God I have to call Kathleen. This is hilarious."

Meredith didn't know what to do. She looked up at the doors and saw Mark and Derek walk through them. She felt a wave of relief as Mark walked over.

"Nancy-pants, I see you have met my wife Meredith." Mark said as he placed his hands on Meredith's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Mark. This is a nice joke." Nancy said still laughing.

Meredith could see the anger build in Mark's eyes but she was preoccupied with something else. Meredith felt a rush of pain in her abdomen.

"Mark." Meredith said trying to get his attention.

When he kept arguing at Nancy, Meredith heard another voice interrupt. "Mark William Sloan, you are focused on your argument with Nancy you can't see that your wife is in pain over here." Carolyn shouted.

Mark jumped at the sound of his full name. He wasn't used to hearing it and he has gotten it twice today. Mark knelt down to Meredith's level.

"What's wrong Mer?" He asked worried.

"It hurts." Was all Meredith could say as she motioned to her stomach.

Mark looked up at Derek, "Page Addison, I think the babies are on their way."

Nancy looked surprised, "Babies?" She hadn't noticed Meredith's stomach when she met her. Clearing the thoughts from her head she too got down to Meredith's level, "Meredith do they feel like contractions? Does the pain come and go, or is it steady?" She asked calmly.

"It hurts all the time." Meredith said.

"Get me a wheel chair." Nancy shouted. As soon as one appeared, Addison did as well.

"I am not sure, but I think she will need an emergency C-Section." Nancy said quickly.

Mark ran alongside them and into the elevator. Meredith cried out in pain. Mark bent down to check on her. After rubbing her stomach he pulled his hand away with it covered in blood. He looked up at Nancy and Addison worried.

"We need to get her into the OR now before she loses the babies." Addison demanded.

When the elevator doors opened Addison and Nancy whisked Meredith away. Mark ran beside Meredith. He looked down when he felt her hand on his.

"Mark it's too early, for our babies." Meredith said before she passed out.

**Oh my!**

**Now what is going to happen?**

**I have the next chapter wrote, so REVIEW!**


	17. Breathe

**It's chapter 17!**

**I start class today... So I am not sure when I can update.**

**I do have some chapters saved on my computer, so i might update once in a while...**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 17: Breathe**

"She is losing too much blood." Addison yelled.

Addison and Nancy got Meredith into the OR and hooked up to some blood. Both Addison and Nancy scrubbed in to help Meredith.

Mark paced the in front of the chairs of the waiting room that was closest to Meredith. This was as far as he could go. He was no longer Mark Sloan Head of Plastics, he was Mark Sloan almost father- hopefully.

Derek sat in the chairs and watched as Mark paced back and forward.

"Sit down Mark, they will have news when they have news." Derek said.

Mark spun around and faced Derek. "Derek that is my wife in there, and my kids. At any moment I could lose any or all of them. I will not sit down until I want to." Mark said as he sat down in the chair by Derek. "I wanted to sit down." He clarified as he put his face into his hands.

"You really love her don't you?" Derek asked.

Mark lifted his head and looked at Derek. "Yeah I do. I have loved her since I met her in Coyote Ugly in Vegas almost a year ago. Marrying her drunk was one of the best decisions of my life." Mark heard footsteps he hoped it was Addison or Nancy but saw it was Carolyn.

"I called the other girls to tell them I was staying longer. I also told them about your wife and the babies." Carolyn said. "What about Meredith, does she have anyone she wants to call? Her mother or father?"

Mark shook her head, "Her mother is not available, and her father walked out on her when she was five. I will just page the Chief and the other interns." Mark said reluctantly.

Derek shook his head, "No Mark I will do it. You sit or pace or whatever you want to do." Derek said as he got up.

Derek returned not longer after he left. Minutes after that Christina, Izzie, George, and Alex arrived.

"How is Mer?" Izzie asked.

"We don't know." Carolyn said.

"Who is she?" Christina asked Alex.

"That is Derek's mother." George answered quickly.

"Thanks Bambi." Christina said rolling her eyes.

They all sat in silence until they saw Addison and Nancy walking towards them. Mark was the first to spring up from his chair.

"How is she?" He asked rapidly. "What about the babies?"

Addison tried to smile, "Both babies were delivered. Your son is 18 inches long and weighs 5 pounds and 1 ounce. Your daughter is 16 inches and 4 pounds 4 ounces. Both have very small lungs. They are each in an incubator and are on a ventilator. As of right now that all we see that is wrong with them." Addison stopped to take a breath. "The placentas started tearing away from the uterine wall, so Meredith lost a lot of blood in surgery. She coded once. We have her stats up, all the stitches are holding. She is still under anesthesia. We need to see how she is through the first 24 hours."

"Can I see her?" Mark asked.

Addison nodded, "Only you."

Mark followed Addison down the hall and into a private room. It looked like his Meredith in his bed. It looked like she was just sleeping; if they would take the tubes away it would look more convincing.

Mark sat down beside her bed and grabbed her hand. "Mer, you need to get better. Our babies need you, I need you. I love you Meredith Grey, I don't know what I would do without you. I need you to wake up. I don't know if I can raise our babies alone." Mark bent down and kissed Meredith.

He walked out of the room and found Addie, who didn't say anything.

"Can I see my babies?" Mark asked.

"Of course." Addie said as she walked with him down the hall.

Before walking into the room where his children were Mark turned to look at Addison. "She is going to be alright? Tell me she is going to wake up and be fine. I need her to be fine for me and the kids."

Addison looked Mark straight in the eyes. "Mark she did lose a lot of blood, but we are giving her more. The stitches were fine and held wonderfully. She is in the medicine induced coma so her body can replace the blood and help her recover better. I have seen this before with other women. All of them have woken up and lived a long life. I wish I could make a promise, but I can't Mark. You know why I can't, you are a doctor. But if she makes it through the next 24 hours there will be a very, very high chance of her being just fine."

Mark nodded and opened the door. He walked in and saw the two incubators holding his babies. He went to the one on his right, it had a pink sheet and a sign read 'Baby Girl Sloan'. Mark was looking at his daughter. He washed his hands and stuck them her incubator. He felt her tiny fingers wrap around his pinky. He could feel the firmness in her grasp. Mark could feel the tears flowing from his eyes. This was his daughter, his little girl.

Mark felt her let go eventually, so he walked over to his son. He had almost the same set up as his sister. Except his sheet was blue and the sign said 'Baby Boy Sloan'. Mark stood there and looked at his boy. He got his dream of having a son. He could see that his son was a bit bigger than his daughter. But looking closer at his little girl, he saw she looked a lot like her mother. He assumed she took after her mother in the size department.

Mark sat in the room for hours looking at his children. He would get closer to them and talk to them. Eventually a nurse kicked him out, so Mark traveled down the hall to Meredith's room. He walked in and saw Christina sitting by her bed.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see her. She is my person." Christina shrugged.

Mark nodded, "That's okay. I am glad you were here while I was checking on my kids."

"I have to go, I am on call tonight." Christina said before she left.

Mark sat down in the chair Christina had vacated. Mark could see the tube that was down her throat when he first saw her was gone.

Addison entered the room and saw Mark holding Meredith's hand. She saw Mark look her in the eye. Addison took a deep breath, "She is breathing on her own now, so we took the breathing tube out. We will know more when she wakes up." She said before leaving Mark in Meredith's room.

He squeezed Meredith's hand, "I love you." He said before placing his head on her bed and falling asleep.

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and if you want to see anything happen, just let me know!!**


	18. Whatsername

**So I thought I would update this story early!!**

**Hooray!**

**I hope you like this chapter... you get to find out the twin's name!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 18: Whatsername**

Meredith opened her eyes and saw a bright light. She let her eyes adjust and saw she was in a hospital room at Seattle Grace. She had been in enough hospital rooms at Seattle Grace to know it was Seattle Grace. She wasn't sure why she was here. She looked around and saw Mark sitting by her bed. He was holding her hand and resting his head on her bed. Meredith looked down and didn't see her huge stomach.

She remembered what happened. Meredith remembered pain in her abdomen, and worrying about her babies.

Meredith moved her hand and saw Mark wake up.

"Meredith." Was all he said before he leaned down and kissed her. "I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Babies." Was all Meredith could choke out.

Mark got her some water so she could talk better.

"Where are our babies?" Meredith asked again.

"They are fine Meredith. Well as fine as premature twins can be. They are hooked up to ventilators. Both are so tiny. And the girl looks like you." Mark said with a smile.

"Can I see them?" Meredith asked hopeful.

Mark shook his head, "Not yet. I want a doctor to check you out before you go anywhere. You coded on the operating table, Mer. Once Addie told me that, I couldn't think straight. You almost died, they had to revive you."

Meredith looked down at her hands, "I am sorry." She said.

"Mer, it wasn't your fault. I am just going to get Addie." Mark said and left Meredith alone.

Mark returned seconds later with Addison at his side.

"Well Meredith, how do you feel?" Addie asked.

"I feel like I want to see my kids." Meredith said impatiently. She sighed, "There is a little pain in my abdomen, it's nothing. I want to see them."

Addison performed a routine check on Meredith. "I don't see anything majorly wrong. You can go see them." Addison said with a smile. "But you are not to walk, Mark will push you in the wheel chair. I know you want to see them. And I checked in on them this morning. Their lungs are still a little under developed, but if they spend some more time here at the hospital they will be just fine."

Addison watched as both of their faces lit up. She helped Meredith into a wheel chair and let Mark take her to see their children.

Opening the door Meredith saw two small incubators. Mark wheeled her over to her son first. Looking in Meredith saw he was perfect. He looked exactly like his father.

"I can't believe it's them." Meredith said through her tears.

Mark nodded, "I know." He said as he wheeled her over to her daughter. "She has quite a grip." Mark said with a smile.

Meredith looked up as the door opened. She saw Nancy walk in.

"I am sorry I didn't know you two were in here." She said with a smile. "Meredith I am glad you are better. You had Addie and I worried. Meredith I am sorry about how I acted yesterday. I never imagined that Markie would get married. But I am happy for you both. And your babies are beautiful. Addie and I expect them to be perfectly fine." She said with a smile.

Meredith nodded, "Thank you Nancy for the apology and helping with my babies."

"Have you thought of names yet?" She asked.

Meredith looked up at Mark, "We haven't really discussed it yet."

Nancy smiled, "I will leave you two alone to talk about names and things." Nancy said before she left.

Mark looked down at Meredith, "They do need names. They can't go though their whole lives with the names 'baby boy Sloan' and 'baby girl Sloan'."

Meredith smirked, "I have a couple ideas, well one idea. I am Meredith and you are Mark. Both with M's. So our kids should have names that star with M as well." Meredith looked at Mark. His expression was almost un-readable. "What about Mya Carolyn and Myles William? I really like your mom, well Derek's mom. So I wanted her name to be our daughter's middle name. I also wanted your middle name to be our son's middle name."

Mark looked up at Meredith, "I love those names."

"Welcome to the world Mya Carolyn Sloan." Meredith said as she felt Mya grab her finger. Meredith turned to her son. "And you too Myles William Sloan." She said as he wrapped his fingers around Meredith's.

-.-

Meredith smiled as she walked into the hospital. Today she got to take her babies home. Both of their lungs had developed well over the past two weeks.

When her and Mark reached the room, Meredith could help but smile more. She reached her daughter's bassinette. Picking her up Meredith's smile grew, which she didn't think was possible.

"Hey little girl. We get to go home today. You will like it at home. Auntie Izzie has made sure you have a wonderful room." Meredith grabbed the bag she brought with her and pulled out the outfit she wanted to change her daughter into. Placing the pink 'future surgeon' onesie on, Meredith smiled at the memory of the outfit.

Meredith strapped her daughter into her car seat and turned to find Mark had done the same with their son. She also saw Mark had put the blue 'future surgeon' onesie

"Are you ready?" Mark asked.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, at least Carolyn is staying for a while to help us with them."

"Yeah, she is pretty great." Mark said as he picked up Myles' car seat. Meredith did the same with Mya.

As they were walked into the lobby, Meredith was met by Izzie.

"Oh look at the babies!" Izzie exclaimed. "Hi there Mya. And look at little Myles. Oh Mer they are so cute. Myles definitely looks like his daddy." Izzie said with a smile.

Meredith smiled, "I know."

"Stevens, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you to get the labs on the new admittance?" Bailey said walking up. "Grey, it looks like you get to take the little ones home today. Good luck with that." Bailey glared at Izzie, "Stevens let Drs. Sloan go home in peace."

Izzie nodded and took one last look at the babies before she left.

Bailey stopped in front of Meredith and Mark. "They are pretty cute, you did good Grey. And their onesies are perfect." Bailey said before leaving.

Meredith and Mark made it out to their cars and home where the met Carolyn.

"There are my grand-babies. Finally out of the incubators." She said while picking up Myles. "Oh Mark, he looks just like you did when you were this age. Well from what I have seen in pictures. I am guessing he is going to be quite a looker."

Mark nodded, "Thanks mom, yeah everyone says he looks like me."

Meredith stood there and smiled. She had only known Carolyn for a few weeks, but she was already like the mother she never had. Carolyn Shepherd was the anti Ellis Grey. She was warm a caring and was always there for her kids, whether they were hers biologically or not.

"And I called the girls, they will be here tomorrow." Carolyn said.

Mark looked surprised. "You called them all?"

Carolyn nodded, "Yes, well except Nancy, since she was there at their birth. But the other three I did." Carolyn looked up at Mark. "Don't give me that look. You are a brother to them. If these were Derek's babies you know they would have been out here sooner. So just let them come and see the babies."

Mark nodded, "Fine."

Myles started crying and Meredith took him from Carolyn. "He is probably hungry." She said before leaving the room with her son. Meredith couldn't help but think about Mark and Derek's family coming to Seattle to see her babies. And she was scared.

**Let me know your thoughts!!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Can't Buy Me Love

**So it has been a while. Blame college for that!**

**I hope you like it, I have plans for this story, I just have to write them down now (or would that be type them down?).**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19: Can't Buy Me Love**

Meredith was awake for the tenth time that night. This time it was because Mya was up. She rolled out of bed to check on her daughter. Parenting definitely wasn't easy. She walked in to the nursery and picked up her daughter. She noticed Myles hadn't woken up yet, for which she was thankful. She quickly changed Mya's diaper, and grabbed a bottle from the bottle warmer and sat down in one of the rocking chairs with Mya. Meredith rocked Mya as she fed her. As Meredith rocked her daughter she grew more and more tired.

-.-

Liz opened the door to the room her mother motioned too. She knew she shouldn't be up her yet, but she really wanted to see Mark's babies. She couldn't imagine her big brother Mark, married with kids. Opening the door she saw who she assumed to be Meredith, sitting in the rocking chair holding a little baby.

Liz quietly walked in the room and looked into the crib decorated in blue. She saw a little baby laying there quietly and looking up at her. He was wrapped in a blue blanket with 'Myles' stitched into it. It looked like a Carolyn original. She smiled as she picked Myles up and walked over to the changing and changed him quick. She even found a cute little outfit in his closet that fit him good.

When she was done she grabbed the last bottle from the bottle warmer and crossed the room to the vacant rocking chair. As she sat down the chair squeaked a little. She glanced at Meredith who stirred a little but didn't wake up.

Liz looked down at the small baby she had in her arms. He looked exactly like his father. When Myles finished his bottle Liz put him over her shoulder and burped him. When he was done, Liz just held him and rocked him.

Meredith's eyes fluttered opened. She looked down at her sleeping daughter in her arms. Meredith figured she must have fallen asleep when she was feeding Mya. She sighed and stood up. As she did, something caught her eye. She looked over and saw someone sitting in the other rocking chair holding her son.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't wait to see the little ones." The mysterious person said.

Meredith looked at her curiously. "Who are you?" She asked not even worrying if she sounded rude.

The woman smiled, "I am sorry. I am Liz Wynn, Mark's sister." She said holding out her hand for a hand shake.

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief. "It's nice to meet you. I am sorry about that." Meredith said looking at her son.

"Oh I changed him and he drank the whole bottle, don't worry I burped him too." Liz saw Meredith's questioning looks. "I have two kids at home. Both girls they are 3 and 2."

Meredith smiled and sat back down in the rocking chair. "I see you have met Myles. And this is Mya." She said holding up the bundle in her arms.

"They are adorable. When Nancy called me and said Mark was married and had twins, I didn't believe her. But now that I am here, I see Mark has grown up. And Myles looks so much like him," Liz added.

"Everyone says that." Meredith smiled.

Liz glanced down at her watch. "We should probably go downstairs. I told everyone I was going to the bathroom about an hour ago." She said with a laugh. Standing up Liz noticed Meredith was still in her pajama's. "Here I will take her, and go downstairs. You go get cleaned up and changed."

Meredith was apprehensive about letting this woman she has known for a few minutes take her daughter. Liz sensed the apprehension, "Don't worry mom is down stairs along with Kathleen and Sandy. Nancy wanted to come but she had a woman very close to her due date back in New York and couldn't leave her. Plus she already got to see the munchkins, heck she got to help deliver them. So you go, and we will watch after these two." Liz adjusted so both babies could fit into her arms, and walked out of the room.

Meredith sighed and walked to her own room where she found Mark still asleep.

"Mark. Mark, get up. Your sisters are here. In our house. And they are watching our children." Mark still didn't move much. Meredith walked to the bed and picked up a pillow. She took the pillow and started hitting Mark.

"Meredith, you know this can be considered domestic abuse." He said before grabbing a pillow of his own.

Mark grabbed Meredith and pushed her on the bed and pinned her down. He kissed her passionately. Meredith could feel how excited he was. She rolled around on bed until she was finally on top and straddling Mark.

Meredith got off the bed and looked at Mark. "Your sisters and mom are downstairs watching the kids. So I am going to take a shower. A long and relaxing shower." She said as she pulled off her top, dropped it and left. Meredith giggled as she felt the cold air come in as the shower door opened. She knew he couldn't resist.

-.-

Liz walked carefully down the stairs with the two babies in her arms. Now that she got a good look at Mya, Liz could see Meredith in her. They were tiny and beautiful. She walked into the kitchen and saw her other two sisters, and mother.

"You liar. You said you were going to the bathroom." Sandy said as Liz walked in.

"I couldn't help it. Plus I found Meredith in there asleep with Mya in her arms. So I got to hold Myles for a while."

"Give me one." Sandy said walking over to Liz. "Oh they are so tiny." She said when she grabbed Myles. "And he looks just Mark."

"Let me see." Kathleen said as she walked over to her sisters who were holding her new niece and nephew.

"Did you talk to Meredith before you came down?" Carolyn asked Liz.

"Yeah I told her to clean up and change. We would watch the little ones. Where is Mark at?" Liz asked.

"I believe he is still sleeping." Carolyn answered as she got things ready so she could make breakfast.

The three girls started to giggle. They were all thinking the same thought, Mark and Meredith alone for the first time in weeks.

-.-

Meredith stepped out of the shower and dried off. She smiled up at Mark and left to get changed.

"So where are our babies?" Mark asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Your sister Liz took them downstairs about an hour and a half ago." Meredith said glancing at the clock. "So we should probably get downstairs." Meredith said as she neared to the door.

Mark grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with passion. "Can't we just stay up here all day?" Mark asked in between kisses.

Meredith shook her head and wiggled out of his grasp. "Your sisters and mother will want to see you. Let's go downstairs and talk to them. Plus I think I smell pancakes." She said before opening the door and walking down the stairs.

She could hear all four of the women talking in the kitchen.

"Oh Meredith it's nice of you to join us. I made some breakfast. It's strange, when I opened your fridge all I found was leftover take out. So I thought I would make you a home cooked meal." Carolyn said with much enthusiasm.

"Well thank you, Carolyn. I guess I haven't really had time to cook lately, with the twins and all." Meredith said shyly.

Mark started to laugh at Meredith's statement. Everyone glared at him. "What? It's not my fault she can't cook. I mean don't get me wrong Mer, that one time you cook you put a lot of work and effort into it. Just don't become a chef."

"Are you saying you didn't like that I tried to do something nice for my husband? I am an intern, free time is hard to come by, so I took my free time and cooked you a meal. And now you are saying you didn't like it?"

This made Mark smile more. "Mer, the meat was still almost raw. You put taco seasoning on the garlic bread, and I don't know how you did it but the green beans were crunchy. So I don't think you should be let into the kitchen, unless you are eating."

Meredith let out a big sigh. "So I guess I won't try to do something nice for you again." She said before digging into her pancakes.

The rest of the morning Meredith talked with and got to know Mark's family. From being around them for one day, Meredith felt like they were her own family.


	20. I'm So Tired

**I really do have a great plan for this story... Just bare with me.**

**It may take a while to get it all on my computere with school and work and studying...**

**But I will try my hardest!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 20: I'm so Tired**

Mark sighed and rolled over in his bed. He could feel the cold and emptiness of Meredith's side of the bed. Looking up at the clock, he saw it was 2:26 in the morning. He rolled out of bed and found Meredith in the nursery.

She was standing there looking at their children.

"Mer, come back to bed. Sleep in limited, get it while you can." Mark said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I got Myles asleep and Mya hadn't woken up. I was just looking at them. We created them. They are parts of you and me and I love that. They are just perfect." She said not looking away from them.

"Come on Mer. Let's go to bed. We can stare at them in the morning." Mark said trying to lure her to sleep.

Meredith sighed. She could feel how exhausted she was. She nodded, "I am tired, let's go to bed."

-.-

Meredith had just gotten Myles back to sleep, and fallen asleep herself when she heard the door bell. Mark had already left for work, and Meredith wanted to get some shut eye before one of her babies woke up again. She groaned and hoped the person would leave. When the doorbell didn't ring again, Meredith smiled and tried to drift back to sleep.

"DEATH! Hey Death, I know you are up here. Your car is in the drive way. Oh Death. It's like 11 in the morning. WAKE UP!" Sadie screamed as she jumped on Meredith's bed.

"Sadie." Meredith said angrily. "Shut up!" She said and listened to see if Sadie had woken up one of the twins. When she didn't hear anything, Meredith turned back to Sadie. "What are you doing here?"

Sadie smiled, "I am visiting Seattle. And what is with the mood?"

Meredith glared at her. "I have only slept six full hours in the past two days. You would be a little moody too."

"So you have been on call, or is it just you and your husband having a little fun?" Sadie asked.

As if on cue, one of the twins started crying. Meredith sighed and got up. Sadie followed with a curious expression.

Meredith walked in and picked up Mya, the one guilty of crying. She sat down in one of the rockers and started to breast feed her daughter.

"Mer, since when are you a mom?" Sadie asked.

Meredith smiled, "About six weeks ago. It's the best feeling ever."

"She is beautiful." Sadie said looking at Mya. "What's her name?"

"It's Mya Carolyn." She said just as Mya finished eating. Meredith adjusted Mya so she could burp her. As she did so Myles started to cry.

Sadie looked shocked. "Wait you have two?"

Meredith nodded, "Can you get Myles? He hears voices. Don't worry I already fed him before you showed up."

Sadie bent down and picked up Myles, very slowly and very carefully.

"You won't break him." Meredith said with a smile.

"So his name is Myles?" Sadie asked while looking down at him.

Meredith nodded, "Myles William. William after his daddy." She said with a smile.

"So Mark's middle name is William?"

"Yep, Mark William Sloan. I wouldn't have known that unless his mother didn't visit. She came the day of their birth, and was kind of angry because he never told her he was married or an almost father. So she used the middle name. Then the complication happened and she pulled it out again."

Sadie looked at her shocked. "What complication?"

Meredith shrugged, "The placentas started to pull away from the uterine wall. They were just delivered earlier than planned."

"So if Myles has the middle name William after Mark. Why is Mya's middle name Carolyn?" Sadie asked.

"That's Mark's mom's name. Well she is pretty much his mother, she just didn't give birth to him. She helped me out a lot and made me feel like a daughter, even though she had only known me for less than a day."

Sadie nodded, "I am still angry that you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends. I was with you in Vegas, when you got married!"

Meredith glared at Sadie. "You were the one that let me leave with a guy I had only known for a couple of hours. And you weren't in the chapel when I got married, you found out the next morning when I needed help."

"Okay so yeah, that was me. But look, if I wouldn't have let you leave with him then you wouldn't have these amazing babies. You would probably still be bringing home random men just for sex."

Meredith sighed, "I guess you are right."

"You know Mya looks like you, very much like you." Sadie said looking over at the baby in Meredith's arms.

Meredith smiled, "Yeah, I can see that."

They sat in silence for a while just holding the twins. Meredith eventually stood up and placed a sleeping Mya in her crib. Sadie followed Meredith's action, and placed an also sleeping Myles in his crib.

"So, now what?" Sadie asked.

"Now I am going to go sleep, because I desperately need it." Meredith said walking to her room. She climbed into bed on her side and quickly fell asleep. Sadie crawled in next to Meredith and took a nap herself. When Mark got home from the hospital early, that's how he found his beloved wife.

**I thought it would be fun to bring Sadie back.**

**I am not sure what else to do with her...**

**So far she isn't wrote into any other chapters**

**But let me know if you want that to change and you want to see her again.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Things We Said Today

**Another chapter update!**

**In honor of the season premire, three of my Grey's stories are getting DOUBLE updates!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 21: Things We Said Today**

After checking on his wife, Mark turned and walked into the twin's room. He smiled and watched as they slept.

He felt his stomach grumble and turned to go to the kitchen. Even though it was late afternoon he decided to make some pancakes. While mixing the batter, Mark heard someone walking down the stairs. He looked up to find a tall blonde he remembered meeting in Vegas.

"Good Morning." She said walking into the kitchen.

Mark chuckled, "It's almost supper time. Do you want some pancakes?" He offered.

"I thought you said it was almost supper." Sadie said with a laugh.

"You can have pancakes any time of the day you want. And I wanted them now, so do you want some or not?" Mark said with a smile.

Sadie nodded, "Sure, should I wake Mer up and see if she wants some?"

Mark shook his head, "No, she hasn't slept much lately with the twins. So let her sleep while she can."

As Mark finished up the pancakes he sat down at the table with Sadie. Not long after he heard someone walk down the stairs again. He saw it was Meredith.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." He said with his 'McSteamy' grin.

"Pancakes? How long did I sleep?" Meredith asked.

"Not long, a few hours." Sadie answered between bites. "And great job Mer. Finding a man that cooks. These are great pancakes." Sadie said as she shoved more pancake into her mouth.

Meredith grabbed a plate and sat down to join her husband and friend for supper.

-.-

The next day, Meredith was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Mark had to go to the hospital early, and Sadie was at the hospital as well. Meredith had gotten the twins to sleep, and now had time to herself.

That's when the doorbell rang. Sighing she walked out of the kitchen and answered the door.

Behind it she saw a man she thought she would never see again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Thatcher.

"I'm in a program. I have to apologize to all the people who I have hurt. And I know you were really little when I left, but I felt like I should apologize."

"You walk out on me when I was five years old, and you return over twenty years later for an apology? Seriously!" Meredith stopped when she heard crying coming from upstairs. "Great." She said sarcastically, and ran up the stairs to get which every baby was crying.

Walking in she saw it was her son. Smiling she bent down and picked him up. Cradling him in her arms, Meredith tried to coax him back to sleep.

"I'm a grandfather?" Thatcher said from the doorway.

Meredith looked up shocked not knowing he was there. "Yeah, this is Myles." She said showing him the baby. Although Meredith wasn't sure why she was doing this, it just felt right to her.

"He doesn't look anything like you." Thatcher said when he saw Myles.

Meredith smiled, "He looks like his dad. But Mya looks like me."

"Mya?" Thatcher questioned.

Meredith motioned over to the other crib. Thatcher walked over and saw the sleeping bundle.

"You had twins?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was a surprise. Actually the whole pregnancy was a surprise." Meredith said with a shrug.

"Meredith I really am sorry about leaving you. I should have tried harder. But when your mother kicked me out, I didn't know what to do. I ran and then I found Susan, my wife now. You were always in the back of my mind."

Meredith nodded. "After I had the twins, I didn't know how someone could leave their child. I love them so much, I couldn't ever leave them. So it made me wonder how you could."

"I am glad your life is good." Thatcher said ignoring her last statement. "I should be going."

"Good-bye. And you should bring Susan over sometime. You could meet Mark, my husband. It would be nice." Meredith said trying to take a step to mend the relationship with her father.

Thatcher smiled, "I would like that. Take care, Meredith." He said before walking out the door.

Meredith took a deep breath. She was glad that was over. The rest of the day Meredith was busy with both the twins.

Mark came home and found the house a mess. His first instinct was to get angry. Then he remembered his wife was home with two small children all day. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife setting two plates on the dinner table.

"I hope you didn't cook, because I am actually hungry." Mark said walking in.

Meredith looked up at Mark with a glare. "It's good to see you too. And I didn't cook. It's take out from the Italian place not far away. I thought it would be nice to not eat out of the containers. It gives us a chance to use the dinner wear we bought."

Mark smiled and bent down to kiss Meredith. "How was your day?" Meredith asked as her and Mark sat down to eat.

"Good, I had a rhinoplasty and two skin grafts. A normal day. How are my children?" He asked.

"They are good, sleeping but good. Thatcher stopped by today. And I was thinking about redoing one of the bedrooms we don't use and give it to one of the twins." Meredith said quickly.

"Yeah them having their own room would be nice. But what was that about Thatcher?" Mark asked.

Meredith shrugged, "He came by saying he wanted to apologize to me. Then Myles started crying and he followed me up the stairs, so I let him see his grandchildren."

Mark looked at her shocked. He knew how much Meredith disliked her father. "You let him see them?" Mark asked.

Meredith nodded, "I did, they are part mine. And he looked like he was truly sorry. We are going to have dinner sometime with his wife Susan. Our babies are already down some grandparents. It will be good for them."

Mark nodded, "Okay."

Meredith took a deep breath. "I was also doing some thinking."

Mark looked up at her, he wasn't sure if this was good. "And…"

"I am thinking the twins should be our last kids. Think about it, I never thought I would get married let alone have kids. I am thinking you think the same way. Two kids are a perfect amount for us. So youshouldgetfixed." Meredith said the last part very quick.

Even though she mumbled the last part, Mark knew exactly what she said. "You want me to get a vasectomy?"

Meredith looked at her dinner. "Yes, I don't want any more kids. And that is the logical solution."

Mark sighed, "Fine." He said.

The rest of the evening was a quiet evening for Meredith and Mark, except for the cries of their children.

Mark wasn't sure what he was going to do about Meredith wanting him to get fixed, even though he really didn't want to. It will have to be one of the things where he grins and bears it for his wife. Marriage is about sacrifice, isn't it?

**Uh-oh, Mer is getting rid of Mark's man hood....**

**Go ahead and click for the next chapter.... Then you can review!**


	22. Tell Me Why

**As promised the second update of the double update!**

**Woot!**

**Chapter 22: Tell Me Why**

**3 years later**

Meredith woke up to a nauseous stomach once again. She hadn't been feeling good all week. She just wanted to lay in bed all day and forget about work. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. With one look at her appearance, Meredith knew she needed to go back to bed. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Sighing Meredith turned the shower on and got in. Almost as fate, as soon as she stepped out of the shower the phone started ringing. Reluctantly, Meredith walked into her bed room and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"May I speak with Dr. Meredith Grey?" The voice on the other line said.

"This is her." Meredith said almost bored.

"Good Morning Dr. Grey, my name is Dorothy Walters and I am calling from your mother's nursing home."

Meredith nodded, even though Dorothy couldn't see her. "Yes, I know I haven't been to see her in a while but being a surgeon and a mother takes up a lot of time."

"Of course Dr. Grey, but that is not why I am calling. We desperately need you to come in here today. It is a highly important matter concerning your mother. I wouldn't ask this of you unless it was absolutely necessary."

Meredith sighed, "Of course, I will be there in about an hour."

Meredith hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. She walked into her daughter's room and found Mya fast asleep. Smiling Meredith walked to her daughter's bed and bent over her.

"Mya, sweetheart, it's time to get up. We need to leave soon."

"Mommy, I want to sleep." Mya said as she rolled over.

"If you won't get up then I will have to send the tickle monster in." She said as her hands approached Mya.

"Mommy!" She squealed.

Meredith's smile grew as she saw the vibrant blue eyes of her daughter. They were the only thing she got from her father, the rest of her features were purely Meredith. "How about I let you dress yourself? I have to get Myles up." Meredith said as Mya jumped out of bed.

Mya nodded, "Okay mommy."

Meredith turned around and walked down the hall to her son's room. She opened the door to find Myles sitting up and looking through a book. He looked up at Meredith with his bright green eyes, the only feature he got from his mother.

"Hi mommy." He said before looking back down at his book.

"What are you reading?" Meredith asked as she sat down on his bed.

"A book about racecars." He said not looking up.

"Well we need to get dressed, you can read your book in the car." She said before walking over to his closet and getting his clothes for the day out.

Sighing, Myles got out of bed and got ready for the day.

A half an hour later, Meredith had both of her kids in the car and they were heading to her mother's nursing home. Pulling up Meredith wasn't sure what the people were going to tell her about her mother.

"Mommy where are we?" Mya asked.

"We are here to see your grandma."

"Gamma Carolyn is here?" Myles asked looking up.

"No Gamma Carolyn is in York, it has to be Gamma Susan." Mya said correcting her brother.

Meredith shook her head. "No honey, we are going to see Grandma Ellis. You don't know her yet because she has been sick. And don't worry, you won't get sick from her." Meredith said as she started to get them out of their car seats.

Meredith grabbed each of her kids hands and walked with them into the nursing home. The receptionist looked up as they walked in.

"Oh Dr. Grey, we have been waiting for you." She said with a smile. "Ellis is in that room. I must warn you, this morning she woke up and was lucid. She remembers everything up until she started having the Alzheimer's. She has been asking for you, and we haven't told her anything yet."

"So she doesn't know what happened?" Meredith asked worried.

The receptionist nodded, "We thought it would be best for someone who she knows to break the news."

Meredith nodded and grabbed her kids hands. She walked into the room and found her mother pacing around.

"Meredith, thank god. I don't know where I am. They won't tell me anything. All I can remember is you and I fighting about your marriage. And I don't care if you stay married to him. Just finish your residency and become a great doctor."

"Mom, you are in a nursing home. You have Alzheimer's. That fight you remember, that happened almost four years ago."

"No, that's not right. And who are they?" She asked pointing to the twins.

"Mom, it is four years in the future. I am close to the end of my residency. And they are your grandchildren." Meredith said hoping her mother wouldn't freak out.

Ellis looked down at the two children in the room. She had grandchildren and didn't know it? "Meredith Elizabeth Grey, what have you done with your life?" Was all Ellis could say.

Meredith looked at her mother in shock. She knelt down to her kids. "You two need to go see the nice lady at the counter where we walked in. If she isn't there, then come straight back here. If she is there, then tell her that you are supposed to stay there until I am done in here."

Mya and Myles both nodded. They did as they were told.

Meredith turned back to her mother. "Mom, they are my children. I love them very much and I can't imagine them not in my life. Yes I did have them early in my career, but I don't regret it. It has been four years, and you haven't changed."

Ellis glared at her daughter. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother, Meredith. I deserve to be treated with respect. You go and get pregnant by that husband of yours from Vegas. I can't believe I have been here, but gone for the past four years." Ellis felt a sharp pain shoot through her heart. She started to lose her balance.

Meredith was shocked at how her mother started to acting.

"Someone call 911." She screamed. Meredith caught her mother as she started to fall. She watched as the EMT's rushed in.

"Take her to Seattle Grace, I will meet you there." Meredith said as they loaded her into the ambulance. Meredith looked around and found her kids crouched down by the reception desk.

"There you two are, I was worried about you." Meredith said walking up to the twins.

"Mommy did you kill gramma?" Myles asked.

Meredith knelt down. "No sweetie, Grandma is just really sick. She has to go to the hospital and have people fix her."

"But she was shouting at you, mommy." Mya said looking into her mother's eyes.

Meredith sighed, "Grandma was just angry, and she needed to shout. Don't worry, grandma is going to the hospital to get better."

Both the twins looked up at their mother. They followed her out to the car.

Meredith had to force herself to watch the road as she drove. She had so many thoughts going through her mind. Somehow she made it to Seattle Grace in one piece. She quickly took her kids to the daycare, then found her way to the ER.

She found her mother in one of the exam rooms. She stood outside and watched Christina work on her mother. After a while Christina came out of the room.

"It was only a heart eurthymia. She will be fine." Christina said.

Meredith looked at her friend. "I had to take the kids to see her. They didn't even know who she was. I feel like a bad mother."

Christina looked at her friend. "There is a reason why you didn't let your kids near Ellis Grey. Look at how you turned out. It took a drunk marriage in Vegas and a surprise pregnancy for you to turn out normal. But you have two wonderful kids and a great husband."

Meredith nodded, "I guess you are right."

Meredith walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. Christina looked at her friend more closely.

"Mer, are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Meredith said quickly.

Christina sighed and sat down by her friend. "I know the Meredith definition of 'fine'. You are not fine. So tell me. I am your person, if you can't tell me you can't tell anyone."

Meredith looked at the ground, "It's nothing really. I think I am getting the flu or something. It's just nausea and a little tiredness. But really Christina, I am fine."

"Okay, but take it easy. I have to go back to work now, and I believe you are late for your shift." Christina said looking at her watch, before leaving Meredith.

Meredith sighed, got up, and went to the residents' locker room to change. All the while she kept thinking it was going to be a long day.

**Now You can REVIEW!**


	23. You Lied

**Yes it has been a while, and for that I am sorry.**

**College is kicking my ass, and I am not finding much time to write.**

**This chapter is an important one, so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 23: You Lied**

Meredith woke up the next morning with nausea yet again. Sighing, Meredith got out of bed trying not to wake Mark. Standing in the shower, she felt the nausea creep up again. After cursing herself for catching the flu, Meredith hoped she wouldn't pass it on to her kids.

After her shower, Meredith got ready for her day at work. She left the house early because she had an early surgery scheduled so Mark was taking the kids to daycare. Meredith hated being the mom who had to leave her kids early and then send them to daycare. She didn't want them to end up like her. She wanted them to like their childhoods and remember their parents being there.

She pulled up to the hospital and immediately walked to the residents' locker room. She was glad to see she was the only one there. Taking her time, Meredith put her things away and started to change into her scrubs. When she was done she sat down at one of the benches and put her head in her hands.

Izzie walked into the locker room, hopeful. She had a surgery today that she hoped would be a success. Upon walking in she saw Meredith sitting on the bench.

"Mer?" Izzie asked as she sat down next to her friend. "You don't look so good." She stated.

"I'm fine Izzie. I just think I am getting the flu." Meredith said not looking up.

"Mer I know you aren't fine. You're mother was admitted, lucid. You have three year old twins at home. You are a surgical resident. And you have a husband who is a plastic surgeon. Which, the last one isn't the worst thing that can happen, but it is still a lot on your plate. Plus I have known you for four years. And I know your definition of fine is not the normal one."

Meredith finally looked up at her friend. "I am just not feeling well, and I haven't been for a while. Since before my mom became lucid." She confided.

Izzie smiled, "Do you want some tests ran? They would be quick and we would know if you have the flu or if it is something more serious."

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, thanks Iz."

Izzie nodded and got some things for Meredith's tests. When she was finished she left Meredith to get the results.

Meredith sighed and got up from the bench. Walking through the halls she found Derek standing at the OR board.

"Dr. Grey, I am clipping an aneurysm would you like to help?" He asked.

Meredith nodded, "I would love to Dr. Shepherd." She returned.

Derek looked at her more closely. "Dr. Grey you don't look to good this morning, are you sick?"

Meredith shrugged, "I am fine Dr. Shepherd. Just a little flu that's all."

"You better not give that flu to the twins. Mark and I are taking Myles camping this weekend." Derek said happily.

Meredith smiled, "When was this all decided?"

"Yesterday. We need a man's day." He said proudly.

"Okay, but be careful with him." Meredith said as she shook her head.

Derek smiled, "Mark or Myles?" He asked.

Meredith giggled, "Both. I want both of my men back in one piece."

"Alright, let's go scrub in." Derek said with a nod.

Meredith nodded and followed Derek into the scrub room. All the while she hoped she would be able to keep the nausea from becoming vomit, at least for a few hours. Sighing she walked into the OR.

When Derek was done clipping the aneurysm, him and Meredith scrubbed out. Derek looked over at Meredith.

"Well Dr. Grey, you are looking better." He commented.

Meredith smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I am feeling better. I think the OR is just what I needed. And thank you for letting me assist you."

Derek nodded, "You did a wonderful job. You will make a great Neurosurgeon."

"Thanks you Dr. Shepherd." She said as she spotted Izzie over Derek's shoulder. Izzie had a look of importance on her face. It was a look Meredith couldn't ignore. "Excuse me Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said as she walked around him and towards Izzie.

"What is it Iz? I don't think the tests are necessary anymore, I feel much better now that I have scrubbed in." Meredith said walking up to Izzie.

Izzie looked at her frightened. "Mer I already ran your blood tests, and I have them here." She said softly.

"Izzie nothing is wrong. I feel fine. And not the Meredith Grey definition of 'fine' but the normal 'fine.'"

Izzie pulled her into the on call room they were standing next to. Luckily it was empty. "I think you need to sit for this." Izzie said.

"Iz just give me the results. If there is anything wrong, it will be okay." Meredith said swiping the paper from her friend.

"Mer-" Izzie said as Meredith stood there not saying anything.

Meredith looked down at the paper for the 10th time. She couldn't believe what she was reading. As soon as she felt worry, she was laughing.

Izzie looked at her friend worried. "Mer?"

"Izzie they gave you the wrong test. They got it mixed up, they blood samples or the results or something. Because I can't be pregnant." Meredith said still laughing. Meredith looked up at her friend, "Mark got fixed after the twins were born, so I can't be. He even had Derek do it so no one would know. Yeah, a neurosurgeon performing a vasectomy."

Izzie sighed, "Okay."

Meredith shoved the paper back into her scrubs. "I am going to go back to work, and you should too Iz. I am fine." Meredith said stressing the word fine.

Izzie nodded and watched Meredith walk out of the room. She sat down thinking about how Meredith has changed in the last week. Still determined to find out what was wrong with Meredith, Izzie left for the nurses' station.

Sitting in front of the computer, Izzie looked up Meredith's medical records. She saw nothing out of the ordinary in her records. Izzie was about to close out of it and give up when she remembered what Meredith said. _Mark got fixed._ Izzie found her way to Mark's records next.

Scrolling through she found something. Rather she didn't find anything. At least nothing about him getting a vasectomy. Not in the past four years. Realizing what she found, Izzie quickly printed off the pages she needed.

Running down the hall Izzie found Meredith in gallery watching Mark's surgery.

"Meredith." Izzie said almost too loudly, it was lucky the gallery was empty.

"Izzie." Meredith said back trying to be clever. Her face changed when she saw Izzie's expression.

"They didn't mix up your results in the lab." Izzie said quietly as she sat down by Meredith.

"Yes they did Iz. Now I am going to watch my husband work." Meredith said.

"No Meredith they didn't. And I know this because I looked in your medical records."

Meredith glared at her friend. "You did what? Izzie those are personal records. Let me guess you looked in Mark's too?" Meredith asked angrily.

Izzie nodded, "Yes I did Meredith. And look, these are Mark's records from the past four years." She said handing Meredith a stack of papers.

Humoring her friend, Meredith looked through the papers. She flipped right to around the time the twins were born. When she didn't see it then she looked through the rest of the papers. After looking through them multiple times, Meredith looked up at her friend worried.

Without saying a word Meredith got up and left taking Mark's medical history with her. She walked through the halls until she found the person she was looking for.

Derek was leaning against the wall drinking his cup of coffee, trying to stay energized for his next surgery. His eyes drifted shut for a minute.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, you need to answer one question for me. And you better tell me the truth, or I swear I will castrate you with a rusty blunt scalpel."

Derek's eyes snapped open and found Meredith standing in front of him with a scowl on her face.

"Whatever I did, I am sorry. But I have to get to surgery." He said turning around and trying to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Derek Christopher!" Meredith said a little too loud.

Derek turned around, "Will you quit using my middle name."

Meredith ignored him and looked into his eyes, "Did you give Mark a vasectomy?" She asked quietly.

"Wait… what?" Then his eyes widened and he looked down at Meredith's abdomen. "No, you're not… I mean he didn't…." Derek trailed off.

"I take that as a no." Meredith said as she slid down the wall.

"Meredith, I am sorry. But Mark told me he didn't want to do it. I told him to talk to you, but he said he would just be careful when you two would have sex. I didn't know what to do, so I went with it. He should have told you."

Meredith looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe her husband, the person she should be able to tell everything to, lied to her.

"Dr. Shepherd, you are needed in surgery." A nurse said thankful she found the neurosurgeon.

Derek nodded, "I will be there shortly." He said before turning back to Meredith, "Are you okay?" He saw a slight nod of her head. "Don't do anything you will regret."

Meredith smiled and watched as Derek walked away. The more she thought about what her husband had done, the angrier she became. She stood and walked away trying to find Mark.


	24. Walking Contradiction

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry about that. But I am crazy busy.**

**So here is the new chapter.**

**I hope you love it!**

**Chapter 24**

Meredith waited not so patiently in the scrub room. She watched through the glass as her husband sculpted another woman's breasts. Her anger was boiling in her.

Finally he was done, and Meredith was glad. She watched as he took his gloves and everything off. She saw him smile as he walked towards her. Meredith just glared back, and his smile quickly faded.

Mark walked in and washed his hands. He could tell Meredith was pissed off. Be he wasn't sure why, he probably didn't want to know why. He grabbed a hand towel and started to dry off his hands. He turned around a faced his wife.

"Are you done for the day? Because if so I thought we could go out as a family. You, me and the twins. We could go eat. Since I am leaving tomorrow with Myles and Derek for our camping trip."

Meredith stared him deep in the eyes. "No I am not done today, because I have barely gotten anything accomplished. Do you want to know why I haven't gotten anything done?" Mark just stared at her. "I haven't gotten anything done because Izzie is all worried about me and thinking I am dying. So she ran tests. Then I scrubbed in on a surgery I really didn't need to. And then Izzie decides she is a detective and investigates my results. And then there was the almost emotional breakdown your 'so call' best friend pretty much caused. Then I have to track down my husband, and of course he is in surgery so I have to wait to talk to him. And here we are. I still am not getting anything done." Meredith somehow said in one breath.

Mark looked at his wife, who was still angry. "Mer, something is wrong with you?" He asked compassionately.

Looking up at Mark with her coldest glare, Meredith shoved her blood test results into his hands. "As soon as you can explain this to me, find me." She said before turning around and almost sprinting to the resident's locker room.

Mark looked down at the paper in his hands. He saw they were blood tests for Meredith Grey, ran through Seattle Grace. His heart sank as he read the results. He knew that she knew that he didn't get snipped like he told her. His wife was indeed pregnant.

-.-

Meredith grabbed her things and left the hospital as quickly as she could. Once she was in the car she noticed the back two car seats empty. Meredith couldn't help but think about how horrible of a mother she was. What kind of mother leaves her kids at day care. She made it to the day care and picked them up. Of course they both made her light up with a smile, even with the day she had. Meredith could help but laugh when her kids tried to tell a knock-knock joke they heard at daycare.

The more she thought about it, a new baby wouldn't be that bad. Her babies are growing up so fast. This baby would let them do it again, one more time. She took one of her hands off the steering wheel of her car, and placed it gently on her lower abdomen. She knew a little person that her and Mark had created was living there.

By the time she got home, she was smiling about her baby. Some would say she was 'glowing'.

After getting her kids out of the car, Meredith made them supper, bathed them, and got them ready for bed.

She had just got done reading them a story and tucking them in when she saw Mark's car pull up.

Mark wasn't sure if he should go home with Meredith this angry with him. He had tried to look for her after her outburst in the scrub room, but she had already left. He sighed as he pulled his car into the driveway of their house. The house they bought before they even knew Mer was pregnant with the twins.

He pulled his keys out of the ignition and walked up the stairs onto his front porch. He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door ready for the wrath he was about to face.

Meredith was sitting in the living room, working on a crossword puzzle, and waiting for Mark to get enough courage to walk through the door. She eventually heard the door open. She quit working on the crossword and looked up.

Mark found his wife sitting in the living room. He took another deep breath. "Mer I am sorry. I didn't want this to happen. But when you told me you wanted me to get snipped, I just couldn't do it. I felt like it would have emasculated me. In the beginning I just kept putting off. I kept telling myself I would do it tomorrow or my next free day. And eventually I just didn't do it. I tried to be careful when we would have sex, because I knew you didn't want any more kids. I am so sorry." Mark said adding a pleading look to his face.

Meredith got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Mark.

"I hate that you couldn't tell me that when I first brought up the subject. I thought we were supposed to be in this marriage together? Even if we did get married drunk in Vegas. But this marriage has worked out a lot better than anyone ever thought it would. But this baby, it will be an adventure for us. I know I said I didn't want to have another baby. But knowing that something we created together is living inside of me, it makes me want it. It makes me want all of it. And I want you to be in our lives." Meredith said the last part through tears.

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife. He stood there with Meredith as she cried into his shirt. "I would love to be there for you, the twins, and our new baby." He said as his hand moved to cover Meredith stomach.

Doing this just made Meredith cry harder. "Damn hormones." She said into Mark's chest.

Mark picked Meredith up and took her up the stairs and laid her in bed.

"I won't go camping tomorrow with Derek and Myles. I will stay here with you and our kids."

Meredith shook her head with her eyes closed. "No you go. I know you have been wanting to go camping with Myles. Mya and I will be fine here."

Mark looked down at his wife. "Meredith are you sure?"

Meredith nodded, "I will be fine. Now shut up so I can sleep." She said before dozing off.

Mark quickly changed and climbed into bed. He laid on his side and watched Meredith for a while. He was apprehensive about leaving her the next day. But he knew that she would make him go. Sighing he eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	25. A Bitter Song

**I know it has been a while. But school is super crazy. And I know I have said that before.**

**But now I am on winter break, and hopefully I will be writing more!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 25: A Bitter Song**

Meredith stood on the porch of her house as she watched Mark leave with their son. She was happy they got to go on their camping trip. She turned to her daughter who was standing beside her.

"So what do you want to do on our girls weekend?" Meredith asked.

Mya looked up at her mom. "Can we watch Enchanted? Then eat ice cream. And stay up really late?"

Meredith smiled, "Sure we can. But how about we have supper before we eat the ice cream?"

Mya nodded, "Okay, as long as I can have some mac 'n cheese and pbj." She said as her mother ushered her into the house.

Meredith nodded, "Of course." She said as she started making the macaroni and cheese for her daughter, one of the only things she knew how to make.

After dinner, Meredith and Mya settled into the couch with ice cream and watched Disney movies. Half way through the second movie, The Lion King, Meredith glanced down at her daughter and saw she was sound asleep. Smiling, Meredith gently picked up her daughter and carried her to her room. Once she tucked her in, Meredith retired to her room.

She laid in her bed and read a medical journal. Taking a break from reading, Meredith glanced down at her abdomen.

"Hello baby, it's your mommy. I know you are still tiny right now, but I already love you. I know you weren't planned, but I don't love you any less. Your daddy is happy about you too. And in a few months you will be in this world, and I can't wait." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

Smiling Meredith shut off her light and fell into an easy sleep.

-.-

A few hours later Meredith was woken by a startling pain that ripped through her stomach. She threw back the covers and found she was sitting in blood. Her own blood. Still in pain, Meredith reached over and picked up the phone dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The cool voice of the receptionist said over the phone.

"My name is Meredith Sloan, and I think I am having a miscarriage." Meredith admitted over the phone. After saying it, she began to get worried. "Oh God, Oh God, my baby." She said breaking down. She didn't want to lose her baby. After giving her address to the lady, Meredith tried to get out of bed.

She could barely move, and now realized that getting out of bed was out of the question. It wasn't long after, she heard the ambulance sirens. She heard them get into the house via breaking down the door. She looked towards the door and saw two men walk in.

"Mrs. Sloan, my name is Nate and this is Lionel. We are going to get you to the hospital. Is there anyone else in the house with you?" He asked.

"My daughter, Mya. She is asleep. Down the hall." Meredith said with tears running down her face. The tears weren't from the pain, but from the worry. The worry about her daughter and her un-born child.

"It's okay, we will get your daughter. Is there some place we can take her?" Lionel asked as they strapped Meredith to the board.

"Take us to Seattle Grace, I am a doctor there and know people who will watch her." Meredith said through the pain.

Both of the paramedics nodded and took Meredith out to the Ambulance. Nate went back into the house and came back carrying a still sleeping Mya. Nate brought her in the back with Meredith. Lionel started driving towards Seattle Grace.

Meredith looked up at Nate, "Save my baby." She said before blacking out.

-.-

Alex was sitting at the ER desk playing with paper clips. He looked up as George walked in.

"It's a slow night." Alex told him while still focused on the paper clips.

"Alex! You never say it is a slow night in the ER. Didn't you learn that the last time?" George said shocked.

Alex shrugged, "Bambi that was a coincidence. It won't happen." Just as he said this the phone started ringing.

"Seattle Grace ER." Alex answered with a smirk on his face. The smirk was quickly wiped off when he heard what was on the other line.

George looked at Alex worried. He knew that something was wrong. "I told you to never say it was a slow day in the ER."

"We have a trauma coming in. Page Montgomery-Shepherd and Hunt." Alex said to George quickly.

Alex ran to the Ambulance bay and waited for it. Not long after George joined him.

"What's the trauma?" George asked.

"A woman in her mid thirties called 911 saying she might be miscarrying her baby." Alex said just as the Ambulance rounded the corner.

When they opened the doors they were greeted with a paramedic. "A women, mid thirties, is losing a lot of blood, and passed out enroot." He said as he unloaded the stretcher.

George looked in the back and noticed a small little girl with tears running down her eyes. "Mya?" He said disbelief.

The little girl looked up when her name was called. Immediately George and Alex looked down at the stretcher.

"Meredith?" Alex said staring at her.

They were joined by Addison and Owen. By now George had Mya cradled in his arms and saw the look of shock on both the surgeon's face.

"Get her into trauma room 2. Now!" Owen said as he helped push the gurney.

George looked down at the little girl in his arms. He kept trying to comfort her. He moved from the ER into a waiting room, which was empty since it was so late at night.

Picking up his phone he tried to call Mark. Knowing that Mark had went camping with Derek for the weekend, George wasn't sure if was going to get a hold of him. When the phone went straight to voicemail, George wasn't surprised. He dialed another number. This time Derek's phone also went to voice mail.

George was starting to panic, which wasn't good. He tried one last number. The number to Derek's trailer. He breathed a sigh of relief when it rang.

"Derek Shepherd." Derek answered. Both him and Mark had decided to stay in the trailer over night due to the pouring rain that Seattle was known for.

"Dr. Shepherd, this is Dr. O'Malley." George started to say.

"George, I am not on call. Call Nelson for whatever you need." Derek said cutting him off.

George shook his head, "No Dr. Shepherd I am not calling for you. Is there a chance that Dr. Sloan is there?" He asked.

"Dr. Sloan is here, but he is also not on call." Derek said in an annoyed tone. He looked over and saw that Mark was up and watching him on the phone.

"It's not for a consult Dr. Shepherd. It's about Meredith." George finally admitted.

Mark saw as Derek's face fell. He didn't know what it was about, but he knew it was something bad.

"What did you say O'Malley?" Mark asked as he took the phone from Derek.

"Meredith came in as a trauma. I think it would be best if you and Dr. Shepherd could come in as soon as possible."

Just then Mya stirred, "Daddy?" She asked.

George looked down at the small girl in his arms. "Don't worry Mya, you dad will be here soon."

"You have Mya?" Mark asked over the phone.

"I am watching her. Just get here soon." George said.

"We are on our way now." Mark said as he hung up.

George sighed and watched as Mya fell asleep in his arms.

-.-

Mark sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car. He couldn't even concentrate on where Derek was driving. All he was thinking about was Meredith. He didn't know what happened. He just hoped Meredith was okay. He looked up and saw they were in front of Seattle Grace. He got out of the car before Derek even had it fully stopped. He ran into the ER in search of his wife. He saw Bailey come out of a trauma room.

"Bailey, have you seen Meredith?" Mark asked quickly.

Bailey looked at the worried man, "She is in there with Hunt and Montgomery-Shepherd." Mark made a move to go into the room. "No you are not a doctor now. You are a loved one, you wait in the waiting room. And when I know more, and I will know more, I will tell you. I believe Dr. O'Malley is in there with your daughter." Bailey said before turning around and going in the room where Meredith was.

Sighing Mark turned around and saw Derek standing behind him with his son.

"Bailey won't tell me anything." Mark said.

Derek nodded, "I figured. Why don't we go to the waiting room?" He suggested.

Mark silently followed Derek and Myles into the waiting room. He saw his daughter in the arms of George. He walked over and took her from O'Malley's arms without waking her up. He sat down and looked at his daughter. He adjusted her slightly and let Myles climb into his lap. He watched as his son fell asleep on his lap. Sighing Mark hoped Meredith would be okay.

**Just to let you all know, I have never been pregnant so therefor I have never had a miscarriage. So I don't really know how it all works. I hope I wrote everything well enough!**

**Review Please!**


	26. Everything is Alright?

**So this is chapter 26! **

**Just so you know, there is only going to be four more chapters after this.**

**Making the story have an even 30 chapters.**

**I just fell like the end is comming... so I will finnish this story soon.**

**Which kinda makes me feel sad, cuz I have been workin on this story for a while.**

**But with school going to be starting again next week, I need to focus on that!**

**Anywho! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 26: Everything is Alright?**

Mark sat in the waiting room of Seattle Grace until late the next morning. He hadn't slept a wink. He hadn't slept, not because of the two small children on his lap, but because of the worry for his wife. Since arriving earlier that night, Mark hadn't heard anything about his wife. He didn't know if she was okay, or if their baby was okay.

He glanced up as the door to the surgical unit opened and saw Bailey, Addison, and Hunt walk through. Mark looked around to make sure the twins were busy playing their Nintendo DS, before he stood up.

"Dr. Sloan." Bailey started. "I haven't had a chance to get out here until now to fill you in. You're wife is going to be fine."

"Oh thank god." Mark said as he sunk into the chair.

"Meredith did lose a lot of blood, but we transfused her and got more in her body. Which helped a lot. She hasn't woken up yet, but that is to be expected." Owen jumped in and said.

Mark nodded, knowing the worst was coming last with Addison. He knew the news from her wasn't going to be good. Mark could tell by her expression. He has known Addie for years and knows how she expresses herself.

"There is no easy way to say this Mark, but you lost your baby. It was an ectopic pregnancy, and the fetus broke through Meredith's right fallopian tube. I had to go in surgically and fix it. I was able to save both the fallopian tube and the ovary."

Mark nodded and put his head in his hands. He had prepared himself for the loss of their child, but actually hearing that they had lost it was worse than he could imagine. He knew Meredith was excited for the new baby.

He could sense someone sit down in the chair next to him. Mark didn't care who it was. He just wanted to curl up and have the earth open up and swallow him whole.

"Mark look at me." Addison said from the chair next to him. "Mark William Sloan, look at me right now." Addison said with a little force. Mark looked up after hearing his middle name. I wasn't the first time Addison has used it, but she doesn't use it often. "Mark you have a wonderful wife who survived a horrible thing. But she is going to live. You also have two wonderful kids." Addison said staring into Mark's eyes.

"It's just hard knowing that baby won't be in our life." Mark finally said.

Addison nodded, "I know. I have patients who go through this all the time. But I saved both of your wives' fallopian tubes and ovaries, so you can have another baby."

Mark nodded. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He almost jumped out of his seat when he felt a tap on his knee. Looking down he saw it was his daughter standing by her brother.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" He asked looking at Mya's expression.

"Daddy is mommy dead?" Mya asked shyly.

Mark was stunned at Mya's question. How do you explain this to a 3 year old? "No sweetheart, mommy isn't dead. She is not feeling good right now."

"Like when I have a tummy ache?" She asked.

Mark paused for a second, then nodded. He figured this was the best way to clarify the situation. "Yes, but mommy is really sick so Aunt Addison, Uncle Owen, and Aunt Miranda had to fix her. Mommy is going to be hurt for a little while, but she is going to be okay."

"Will she still be able to play with us?" Myles asked.

Mark smiled, "When Mommy is better, she is going to love to play with you even more than she did."

Myles nodded now satisfied with the answer.

Mark looked up and saw the face of Bailey. "Can I see her?" He asked hopeful.

Bailey nodded, "Of course."

Mark turned around and found Derek standing behind him. "Can you watch the twins?"

Derek nodded, and Mark turned back around to face Bailey. He followed her through the doors he walks through every day. But this time it was different. He wasn't passing through as a doctor, but as a worried husband. He got to experience how many people feel every day passing through the same doors.

He walked into Meredith's room and saw her lying on the bed. She would have looked peaceful if it wasn't for the tubes all over her body. Mark could vaguely hear the heart monitor beep. Seeing her laying there caused Mark to feel guilt. He knew he should have stayed home from camping. She needed him and he was out in the woods trying to be a man.

After stopping near the bed to give her a kiss, Mark pulled up a chair and sat down holding her hand. All of this reminded Mark of when the twins were born. Except this time they had lost the baby. He had hoped that the last time he had to see his wife lying in the hospital would be the last time.

Bailey stood outside the door and watched Mark with Meredith. She could tell that he loved her. Bailey shook her head and hoped Meredith would be okay as she walked away to give them their privacy.

She started walking down the hallway and through the doors to the waiting room. She was met by four early awaiting residents.

"Bailey how is she?" Christina asked.

Bailey kept her head down, "She is still asleep, and Mark is in there. But we think she will be okay."

Izzie walked up to Bailey. "Bailey, what about the baby?" She asked quietly.

Bailey just looked at the floor and shook her head, symbolizing she had lost the baby.

Izzie sighed and was on the verge of tears, knowing the small child in Meredith was gone. Alex and George felt a somber feeling as well, knowing her baby was gone. And Christina could barely comprehend it.

Myles looked up at Derek, "Unkle Der, can we go see daddy?" He asked.

Derek glanced over at Bailey who was still in the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. Looking down at the little boy Derek nodded his head, "Sure you and Mya can come with me to see your dad and mom."

Derek held both of their hands as he followed Bailey to Meredith's room. He stopped infront of the door and knelt down to the two kids.

"Remember, your mommy is really sick. And I am pretty sure she is still asleep."

"How come she is asleep?" Mya asked.

Derek paused trying to think of the best way to explain this to a three year old. "You two know how me, and your mommy, and your daddy are all surgeons." He continued when he saw both of their heads nod. "When we make them better,"

"In the big shiny room?" Myles asked.

"Yep in the big shiny room. We give them medicine that puts them to sleep. And sometimes it takes a while for the medicine to wear off and for the person to wake up. And your mommy might not look like how you remember."

Derek heard the door open and looked up to see Addison and an intern. He looked into her eyes.

After seeing Derek's look, Addison knew he was asking her how Meredith was. "She's doing very well. We just took the breathing tube out and she is awake." Addison glanced down at the twins. "I am sure she will want to see her babies."

"Thank you Addison." Derek let go of the twins hands and followed them into the room.

Both Mark and Meredith heard the door open again, and both were glad to see their kids running in.

Mark saw as Meredith's face lit up when Mya and Myles climbed onto her bed.

"Mommy, you're awake!" Mya said happily.

Meredith smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "I am, and I am so happy to see both of you." She said weakly.

Mark smiled and watched his kids cuddle up to Meredith. He saw as she looked over to him and smiled. He watched as the three of them feel asleep in the hospital bed.

**Now if you would like...**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Cry

**Yep! Numero 27!**

**I hope you have liked the story so far. I still plan on only having three more chapters left of this story. Which is sad since I have been working on this story for a little less than a year now. How time flies when you are having fun.**

**Anyways... ENJOY**

**Chapter 27: Cry**

Mark was the first one to wake the next morning. He saw Meredith and the twins still cuddled in the hospital bed. He smiled at the perfect picture. In his gut, he wished there would be a fourth little person on the bed with him. He felt guilty again knowing he should have been with her when this happened. Mark shook his head as he got out of the chair.

He made his way to the hospital cafeteria. He knew that Meredith and the kids would be hungry when they woke up. After getting a variety of things, he walked back to Meredith's hospital room. He saw she was awake and still cuddled with the twins who were asleep.

"Hey I got you some food, I thought you would be hungry." Mark said as walked towards Meredith's bed.

Meredith smiled and nodded. She looked at the food without saying anything.

Mark could sense something wrong with Meredith. He was going to try and find out what was wrong when he saw the twins start to stir.

"Hi mommy." Mya said as she cuddled up to Meredith.

Meredith smiled and kissed her daughter. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Don't forget about me mommy." Myles said.

"I could never forget about either of you." Meredith said as she hugged and kissed her little boy.

-.-

After a few days Meredith was released from the hospital. Mark was hoping once Meredith was home things would return to normal.

After moving around the house in silence all morning, Mark was starting to get frustrated with it. The house wasn't what was silent, there was plenty of noise with the twins, it was Meredith who was silent.

Mark heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. On his way he saw Meredith hasn't moved from the couch, like normal. Upon opening the door Mark found Derek.

"I thought I would come see how you were doing." Derek said.

Mark shook his head, "Not that good."

Derek nodded and followed Mark into the house. He knew that Mark and Meredith would need to talk about what happened. Derek also knew they couldn't talk about what they needed to with the kids in the room.

"I thought I would come see if anyone wanted some ice cream." Derek said, making sure to say ice cream louder than any other word as to get their attention.

"I do Uncle Derek!" Was heard from both of the children in the room.

"Daddy, can we go with Uncle Derek to get some ice cream?" Myles asked.

Mark nodded, "Sure buddy. Both of you go grab your coat."

The kids smiled and ran out of the room.

Meredith looked at Derek wondering what he was doing.

Derek saw her look, "I just thought the twins would want some ice cream. Plus I haven't really gotten to spend time alone with them." Derek said trying to clear things up and not make it too obvious.

"Okay Uncle Derek, we are ready to go!" Mya said running into the room with her coat on inside out and two different shoes.

All of the adults let out a chuckle. Mark shook his head, "Let me help you." He said leaving the room to find one of the other shoes his daughter had on and to see if Myles needed help.

Once Mya and Myles were both ready, Mark followed them and Derek to the door.

After letting the kids go a little further ahead of him Derek turned to Mark. "Just talk to her. Both of you lost a child. At least try." He said in a low voice so Meredith couldn't hear.

Mark nodded and watched as Derek pulled away. He walked back inside and into the living room where he found Meredith.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" She asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Naah, I'll stay here with you."

After he was done talking, the room was filled with silence again.

Mark sighed, "Mere, what's wrong?" He asked.

Meredith looked down at her hands, "Nothing." She said quietly before watching more T.V.

Mark stood up and turned off the television. "Meredith, talk to me." Mark watched as her gaze became affixed to her hands again. "Damn it Meredith." Mark said rather loudly, causing Meredith to jump. "I cannot stand this silent treatment! You weren't the only one who lost a child, I did too. I almost lost you, again. As I was in that waiting room, the only thing I could think what, 'what if Meredith doesn't make it?' What would it have done to our kids to me? Addison saved your ovary and fallopian tube, we can have another baby. But I cannot get another you. When you told me you were pregnant, I was happy. I was filled with so much joy. And I hate seeing you like this." He said as he ran a hand through his short hair and sat down on the end of the sofa.

Meredith yet again looked down at her hands, this time with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared. Scared that you wouldn't love me anymore. I can't even keep our child alive for even a few months." She said through sobs.

Mark moved around so he was holding her in his arms. "You gave me two of the greatest things on the planet. And you are a great mother to them both. And I love you so much it hurts because I know I can't really do anything to help."

"This helps." Meredith said as she snuggled into Mark's embrace.

Mark and Meredith laid together on the couch until evening when Derek brought the twins back.

**Review please with your thoughts...**


	28. Together We Can

**While I am watching the Super Bowl (go Saints!), I thought I would update!**

**So, if you aren't watching that football game that everyone is talking about... this gives you something to do!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 28: Together We Can**

Mark was happy to have things back to normal with his family. Him and Meredith have worked out their schedule's at the hospital so they could be with the twins more. Most of all, Mark loved that things were back to normal for him and Meredith. Well, almost back to normal. They haven't had a romantic evening together since- Mark couldn't even remember when the last time was.

That's why he had a plan. Mark had a plan to get his wife and his relationship back to the way it was. He just hoped she would cooperate. Before he could worry about her, Mark had to take care of the twins. As much as he loved his kids, he didn't need them to be there.

Mark found Derek in the MRI viewing room. "Hey man." Mark said sitting down in the chair next to Derek.

"Hey." Derek said not taking his eyes off the computer as the images of a patient's brain were loading. "Damn." He said under his breath.

Mark looked at the screen, "The brain looks normal to me." He said trying to remember things about brains from med school.

"That's the problem. It looks normal but the patient is still having symptoms." Derek looked up, "Did you need something?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to watch Mya and Myles for a few days."

Derek looked at his friend, "Are you planning something?"

"I am going to bring the romance back into Mere's and my relationship." Mark answered with a grin.

"Yeah, mom is coming into town the day after tomorrow and she's staying for a couple weeks and I know she will love to see them. How long will this be?" He asked.

Mark shrugged, "Not long, only about three or four days."

Derek glared at Mark, "How do you not know the exact time?"

"If things go good, it will be four days. If they don't, then three days."

Derek smiled and nodded. "When are you leaving?"

Smirking Mark said, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yeah, I figured it would be the best time. I moved her surgeries and she has no idea." Mark said with a mischievous grin.

"Well have fun, and bring the kids by before you leave. I have the day off tomorrow."

Mark left the room feeling good about his plan. He made his way to the hospital daycare since he had taken the rest of the day off to plan his and Meredith's get away.

After arriving home, Mark put _The Lion King_ in for the kids to watch as he finished the rest of the planning. He got both of their suitcases and carry-on's packed, the final arrangements made with the hotel and the airline, as well as the twin's bags packed. Mark felt like he was ready.

Mark just got done hiding the bags when he heard her car pull up. He ran down the stairs to meet her at the door.

"Hey beautiful." He said as she walked in the house.

"I am so not beautiful. A patients' large pustule exploded all over me. I need a shower." She said dropping her things on the floor.

Mark grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "You are always beautiful to me." He said with his 'McSteamy' smile.

Meredith smiled and raised herself on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him. "Thank you." She said before turning around and walking into the living room. Mark followed her when he heard the kids scream 'Mommy'.

Mark walked in and saw his wife hugging their kids. He couldn't help but smile.

"EW… Mommy you smell." Mya said with a giggle.

"Yeah mommy you need a shower." Myles said trying to wiggle out of Meredith's grasp.

Meredith smiled, "I guess I should go take a shower then." She said while letting them go and finish watching their movie. Meredith met Mark at the door way and smiled.

"Take your time in the shower, I am making supper and I will watch the kids- you deserve a long relaxing shower." Mark said before he bent down and kissed her.

Meredith slightly giggled at how amazing her husband was being and went up the stairs like she was told.

"Daddy! It's over." Mark heard from a small voice in the living room.

"Do you want to watch another movie? Or you could help me make a super yummy supper for mommy?"

The twins looked at each other and then back at their dad. "We want to help with supper!" They said together.

Mark chuckled, "Of course you two do. Remember, you need to be careful in the kitchen." He said as he stopped them when they tried to run into the other room.

Both nodded and continued on their way. Mark sighed and followed them into the kitchen.

"What are we makin' daddy?" Mya asked as she pushed a chair up to the counter so she could help.

"We are going to make some steak, mashed potatoes, garlic bread, and green beans." He said confidently.

"How come we is guna make that?" Myles said as he climbed onto his chair that he also pushed up to the counter on the other side of Mark.

Mark smiled remembering the first meal Meredith cooked. "We are going to make this because it was the first meal you mommy ever made me."

"But mommy can't cook." Mya said with a giggle.

Mark laughed, "I know she can't. But when she made this I didn't know that she couldn't cook. Okay let's start we want to have this ready by the time mom is done with her shower." The three of them started to make dinner.

Meredith was getting dressed after he long shower when she could smell it. It being dinner. Just the scent made her stomach growl. She walked down the stairs and saw her wonderful husband standing at the counter. On each side of him a chair was placed. Standing on the chairs were her wonderful kids. Her hands reached down to her abdomen where she suddenly felt a void. Shaking off the feeling, Meredith smiled and couldn't help but feel lucky knowing she has the greatest family.

Meredith finally walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, it smells good in here. What are you cookin'?"

"Food." Myles replied.

Meredith chuckled. "I figured that." She said as she grabbed Myles from the chair and swung him around.

"Mommy I gots to help dad with the food." Myles said giggling.

"That's okay bud, because it's all ready." Mark said as he carried some things to the table.

Meredith sat down and looked at what was being placed in front of her. She looked up at Mark and looked right into his eyes. She knew this was the meal she cooked for him the first time she cooked for Mark. Well, she tried to cook it.

After tasting everything she looked up at her husband, "It's much better than when I made it." Meredith said with a laugh.

"Mommy are you going to take us to pre-school tomorrow?" Mya asked as she nibbled on some garlic bread.

Meredith shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetie but I have an early surgery tomorrow morning, daddy will take you." Meredith hated letting her kids down, but once she became an attending she could take time off. Until then.

Mark cleared his throat, thinking this would be a good time to tell Meredith she wouldn't be going back to work for about four more days. "Actually, you have tomorrow off. And a few days after that." He said before putting a bite of steak in his mouth.

Meredith looked at him, "Why?" She questioned.

"I have it arranged. You and I are going to have mommy and daddy time." Mark turned to the twins, "Uncle Derek said you could stay with him. And guess what? Grandma Carolyn is coming to town so you get to see her."

Mark smiled when he heard multiple 'Yays' come from the two kids. He looked back up at his wife.

"What are you planning Mark?" Meredith asked suspiciously.

Mark shrugged, "You will find out tomorrow when we drop the kids off at Derek's."

The rest of the night Meredith kept wondering what her spouse had planned.

-.-

After dropping the twins off at Derek's, Mark got in the driver's seat and started driving. Without one work being spoken, he made it to the airport.

"Why are we at the airport?" Meredith asked as they parked their car.

"Because we are getting on an airplane." Mark laughed when he saw her face. "We are going to Las Vegas." Before Mere could say anything, Mark continued. "This is where we met, and got married. Lately we have been Dr. Sloan, or mom and dad. We need to be us again. We need to focus on our relationship or our marriage will fall apart. We will be the married couple who never does anything together and who will resent each other and our kids. We will end up like my parents. So let's go to Vegas, we have memories there. Well from what we can remember."

Meredith laughed. She knew Mark was being truthful. She was surprised when he brought up his parents. She hasn't pushed him about them. She knows that they know about the kids, but have never wanted to see them.

"Let's go to Vegas." Meredith said with a smile before following Mark up to the check in counter.

-.-

After landing in Las Vegas Mark and Meredith checked into their hotel room. They both thought about going out and seeing the sights, but decided together that staying in the bed that came with their room was a better use of their time.

**So they went back to Vegas...**

**I felt like I needed Mark and Meredith to be Mark and Meredith again.**

**Only two more chapters left.**

**So... REVIEW! (please?)**


	29. Cest La Vie

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy if I did it would be Meredith and Mark...**

**Chapter 29: Cest La Vie**

Meredith watched as the glum Seattle weather came into view. She sighed and rested her head on Mark's shoulder.

"I don't think I was ready to leave the warm sunshine." She said as she started to feel the plane descend.

"I know, but we have to work and we have kids. The four days we were away was a good break from reality. I am very happy you went with me." Mark said before he kissed her head.

Meredith smiled and turned towards him, "I would go anywhere with you."

Both smiled before exchanging a small kiss.

-.-

Mark pulled into Derek's driveway. "I don't see why he has to have a house clear out in the middle of the woods." Mark muttered under his breath as his car went over yet another pot hole.

Meredith shook her head pretending she didn't hear her husband's comment. She looked up and found two pairs of eyes staring at her from out the window. The next thing she knew she was out of the car and had both of her kids in her arms.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Myles and Mya both said.

"I missed you guys too. Were you okay for Uncle Der?" Meredith asked pulling away from them to see their expressions.

"We was good for Uncle Der and Grandma Carolyn." Myles said matter of factly.

Meredith looked at him with surprise. "Grandma Carolyn?"

"Yes it was quite a treat to have some one on one time with them for a few days. I don't get to see them as much as I do my other grandchildren." Carolyn stated as she walked closer to them.

"No one told me you were going to be here. But thank you for watching them." Meredith said eyeing Mark knowing he was guilty of not informing her of Carolyn coming to town.

After gathering all of their stuff, Meredith and Mark got the twins in the car and went home. But not until after they made plans for supper with Derek and Carolyn.

Walking into the house, Meredith was happy to be home. She started working on the list she had mentally made. When it was finally complete, Meredith sank into the couch not wanting to move.

"Mommy! Myles won't give me my doll back!" Meredith heard being shouted from the toy room. She stood up sighing a mother's job is never done.

-.-

A few weeks later, Meredith was back into the swing of her life. She took the kids to school, went to work, picked up the kids, and started it over again. Of course each day varied depending on the surgeries and things planed by Mark to help with their marriage, but Meredith loved her life.

Meredith walked into the cafeteria with her lunch she brought from home. She didn't know why but this morning Meredith was hungry for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. She found Christina sitting by herself.

"Did you know the board is now making all of the employee's get blood tests?" She said once Meredith sat down.

"I know! And they won't even say why. Just that 'it's a new hospital policy'." Meredith said while rolling her eyes.

"I hear it's because there might be another outbreak of syph. But this time everyone must be tested."

Shrugging, Meredith finished her lunch and went to get her blood tested. She got the twins, and headed home. On her way she stopped and got take out so they would have something to eat since Mark was working late.

After supper and once she got the kids to bed, Meredith drew herself a hot bubble bath. Sitting there Meredith let all of her troubles melt away. She must have drifted off to sleep, or gotten lost in her thoughts, because the next thing she knew the water was cold. She reluctantly got out of the tub and changed into a pair of sweat pants and her Dartmouth t-shirt.

She was sitting in bed reading a new medical journal when she heard someone come in the front door. She smiled knowing Mark was home. She saw her bedroom door open and her husband walk in.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." He said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Meredith.

Meredith shook her head. "I just got out of the bath and I thought I would wait for you."

"The hospital sent me with our syph results." Mark said taking out two envelopes. "Dr. Meredith Grey-Sloan, and Dr. Mark Sloan Head of Plastics." He said giving each of them the correct envelopes. "I think we shall open them together."

Meredith shook her head, "You know we don't need those results, unless you want to tell me something." She said looked into Mark's eyes.

Mark smiled his McSteamy smile, "Of course not. But I just thought it would be nice to find out that neither of us has a sexually transmitted disease."

Chuckling at Mark, Meredith nodded and agreed.

"One, two, three! Open!" Mark said a little too excited.

On three Meredith did open her envelope. Upon seeing the results, Meredith felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Yes! All clear here. What about you?" Mark said turning to Meredith who appeared to be frozen.

Meredith couldn't talk or move. She couldn't do anything. Just stare at the results.

"Mer?" Mark said getting worried.

Everything that possibly could be was running through Meredith's mind. Being a doctor, she has read many of these blood results. She knew she didn't have an STD, but something else on the paper caught her eye. Her hCG levels were extremely elevated. And it could only mean one thing.

"Pregnant?" Meredith finally whispered with a lot of confusion.

"What?" Mark asked not knowing if he heard his wife right.

Meredith handed her husband the test results. A smile appeared on his face, "Pregnant." Mark stated.

Meredith's heart began to race. She was pregnant, again. It was too soon. Her and Mark had hardly been intimate. Except for in Vegas.

"Mer, talk to me. Meredith." Mark said trying to get her attention.

"I'm scared." Meredith finally admitted.

"Honey, there is nothing to be scared about. We are going to have another baby. This is great." Mark said pulling Meredith into a hug.

"But what if 'it' happens again?" Meredith said quietly.

Mark pulled his wife close and kissed her. "You can't think that way. We will go see Addison tomorrow. Everything will be fine. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Meredith said before laying down in bed with Mark.

She couldn't sleep, hoping nothing would happen to her child.

-.-

The next morning, Meredith rode with Mark to work. The whole way she couldn't get her mind off her child. After dropping off the twins at the daycare, the couple went up to the OB floor.

"Is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd in?" Mark asked the receptionist.

"She is but she is booked all day." The receptionist told him.

Mark grabbed Meredith's hand and went to Addison's office ignoring the protests from the receptionist. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Addison say.

"Mark, Meredith, it's nice to see you two but I have a full day so I can't chat." Addison said barely looking up from her paper work.

"Addie we need your help." Mark said.

Addison looked up when she heard the worry in Mark's voice.

"I'm pregnant, Addie." Meredith spoke for the first time since entering the hospital. "And I am scared. I am scared because of what happened last time. I want to love this baby. I want to love it now, but I can't because I don't want to get attached incase the same thing happens. And we came here because we don't want it to happen again."

Addison nodded, "Okay we can get an ultrasound and blood work. And through the whole pregnancy I can keep a close watch on both you and the baby."

Meredith and Mark both nodded. They followed Addison into an ultrasound room where Meredith changed into a hospital paper gown and hopped up on the table. She put her feet in the stirrups and looked over at Mark. When Meredith felt the wand go inside of her, she looked at the screen.

"And there it is." Addison said pointing to the screen. "And I can see the heart beat, so you are about 7 or 8 weeks along. Everything looks great, from this it looks like you have nothing to worry about."

Meredith looked at her baby. She felt the tears in her eyes. Her and Mark were going to have another baby. Addison said everything was okay. Well at least everything was okay, now.

"Meredith don't worry, I am here to make sure this pregnancy goes smoothly." Addison said while turning off the machine. She handed Mer the first picture of her baby.

Meredith looked at the picture and then up at Mark. "It's our baby." She said.

Mark smiled, "It is."

**Please review!**


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30

Meredith woke up to bright sunshine filling her room. Which was unusual since she lived in Seattle. Meredith also heard nothing. She didn't hear any arguing from her kids or clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. The silence was peaceful, but deafening. Meredith climbed out of bed as fast as she could with her eight and a half months pregnant belly, she was just thankful that this time it wasn't twins. She made her way slowly down the stairs. It was then she started to hear the clanging and the kids.

"No! Daddy said I would get to do it!" She heard her daughter shout.

"Yeah well I got here first." Myles yelled back.

She heard Mark sigh, "You two be quiet. Myles, let your sister frost some of the cupcakes. And Mya, no more screaming this is for your mom." He told them.

Meredith smiled, at this moment she was glad she married a random guy in Vegas. She silently opened the door to see what they were working on in the kitchen. She saw her two kids sitting at the table, covered with green frosting almost head to toe. She looked around and found Mark bent over the oven checking something while wearing a pink ruffle apron. After grabbing her camera off the small table in the hall, she got a couple pictures. She especially like the ones of Mark with the girly apron. She walked through the door and made her presence known.

"Mom!" Mya said being the first to notice Meredith.

"What are you two doing?" She asked looking at their appearance which was covered in green frosting.

"Daddy says we needed to make some cupcakes and muffins for the baby." Myles answered.

"He said we can't have pink or blues cuz you are being mean and won't let him know if it's a boy or girl so he says we have to frost them green." Mya said to clarify the color.

"He says I am being mean?" Meredith said jokingly.

Mark walked up behind Mer and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hand over her bulging stomach. "You were. But we thought you would need something to energize the little one." He said before kissing her neck.

Meredith felt a slight pain in her abdomen. She then felt a warm wetness going down her leg. She looked down and saw a pool of liquid at her feet.

"Mer!" Mark said shocked. He looked down at his shoes which were now standing in liquid.

"Uh oh! Mommy had an accident." Myles pointed out.

"No sweetie this just means the baby is coming." Meredith clarified.

Mark felt his heart start to race. "The baby is coming. We need to go to the hospital but we first need to get your bag but what about the twins they just can't stay here alone I guess we can take them to the hospital someone will be there to watch them I'm sure maybe Christina will she has taken a liking to them but"

"Mark! Grab the bag by the door and put it in the car. I will be out with the kids in a couple minutes." Meredith said stopping Mark's rambling.

Mark did what his wife said and was in the car within a minute. Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two. It's time to meet your new little brother or sister." Meredith told the twins while helping them with her coat. She had to pause slightly while enduring her first real contraction.

"Mommy, Daddy is honking the horn." Mya said while trying to peer out the window.

"I can hear it. Mommy just needs a breather." Meredith said as she tried to control her breathing to help with the pain.

She eventually made it outside and into the car with Mark and the kids. One the way to the hospital, Mark was a wreck. He was nervous and worried for both his wife and child.

Eventually they got to the Emergency doors of Seattle Grace. Mark was out of the car and in the hospital before Meredith could even unbuckle her seatbelt. He returned with a wheel chair and Addison along with Izzie.

"I can walk Mark." Meredith said getting out of the car. She was still ushered into the wheel chair by Mark.

"Stevens can you get the twins and make sure they don't go wandering around the hospital?" Mark asked ignoring his wife's protests about the wheel chair.

Izzie nodded, "Of course! They love to spend time with their Aunt Izzie."

Mark nodded and turned around with Addison back into the hospital. Addison got Meredith into an exam room and began to check everything.

"Mer, we are going to have to do this via C-section. Since the twins were born from C-section, if we were to do this naturally there is a chance it could tear your previous opening from the last time. And then we would have un-needed complications."

Meredith looked at Addison in the eyes, "I trust you Addie." Mer said before getting hit with another contraction.

"Let's get her prepped for surgery." Addison said to one of the eager interns.

Mark smiled, in a few short hours he would have another child, and he couldn't wait.

-.-

Carolyn walked through Seattle-Tacoma Airport. She grabbed her luggage and went outside to catch a cab. She knew her boys would hate that she was getting a cab. They would send her a car to pick her up. But they forgot that she was a strong woman and got by before they were hot shot surgeons.

She had the taxi take her to Seattle Grace. She walked through the front door with her purse on her shoulder and her wheelie suitcase trailing behind. She got in the elevator and found her way to Derek's office. She found it unlocked, but didn't see her son anywhere near. She left her things in his office and went to find someone who could either page him or tell her where he was.

Carolyn saw a young nurse at the nurses' station. She walked up to the young woman and greeted her with a smile, "Hello, I was wondering if you could page Dr. Shepherd for me?"

The nurse looked up at the older woman. "He is in busy helping with Dr. Sloan, the waiting room near OR 3." She said before looking back at her work.

Nodding, Carolyn walked away from the nurses' station and made her way to the waiting room. She stopped at the door. Derek was sitting in a chair with his back to the door watching Mark pace back and forth. There was a tall blonde in the corner keeping the twins busy. The one person Carolyn didn't see was Meredith.

Mark stopped pacing when he saw someone at the door from the corner of his eye. He turned to find his mother figure standing there.

Derek noticed Mark stop his ridiculous pacing. Derek turned to see what Mark was looking at.

"Mom? You didn't tell me you were coming. I would have been more prepared." Derek said shocked.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise. Now why are we congregated in the waiting room?" Carolyn asked.

"Meredith is in surgery." Mark answered. When he saw Carolyn's face he thought he should clarify. "I am going to be a dad again."

"Oh Mark, this is so exciting!" Carolyn said as she walked up to hug him. "I must go call the girls." She said before taking out her phone and sharing the good news.

-.-

Meredith woke up to a soft beeping. She opened her eyes and immediately saw Mark sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. He was holding a small bundle. She could feel herself start to tear up.

Mark looked up for a moment from his new child and saw Meredith was awake. He got out of the rocking chair and walked over to her bed. He passed off the small bundle.

"It's a boy." Mark said looking into Meredith's eyes, "And he is perfect. Just as perfect as his brother and sister."

Meredith smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms. "He is perfect."

"But he still needs a name." Mark reminded her.

Meredith looked back down at her son. "Mytchell. And for the middle name, Derek, just because he has helped so much with the twins and helping us get our marriage back to normal. Mytchell Derek Sloan. It's a perfect name for a perfect baby."

Mark nodded, "I like it. I think it's a keeper as is he."

"Welcome to the world Mytchell Derek." Meredith said.

The couple heard a knock on the door and looked over to see who is entering. They spotted Addison.

"Hello, I thought I would stop in and say hi and let you know that the new addition has checked out fine and should be able to go home in about a day or two."

Meredith looked up at Addison, "We did name him. We decided on-"

Before Meredith could spread the news of the brand new baby's name, the door opened again. But this time Derek walked in with the twins, Carolyn, Christina, George, Alex, Izzie.

"I guess it's a party now." Addison said watching all the people file in.

"We just wanted to see little no name." Izzie said looking down at the small bundle.

"Actually, Mer and Mark were just going to tell me his name." Addie informed everyone.

Mark smiled, "We want you all to meet, Mytchell Derek Sloan." He said and looked up at Derek's face.

"We wanted his middle name to mean something and since you help a lot with the twins when Mark and I needed to work on our relationship we couldn't think of anything but Derek." Meredith said to Derek as she handed Mytchell to him.

Derek smiled, "I am honored." He told her while looking down at Mytchell.

Everybody smiled and took their turn getting a picture with the new little one.

Meredith watched as everyone cooed over her new little boy. She saw her oldest ones stare at Mytchell in awe. After surveying everyone, her eyes landed on Mark. She decided that going to Vegas with Sadie was one of the best decisions of her life.


End file.
